Shadows in the wind
by Taylor Alexandra Grey
Summary: 1970 Voldemorts followers slaughter Ragnok's family who protect a very special child. Can the wizarding world count on this Goblin when they have failed the one he loves? Please R&R Finished!
1. Default Chapter

_1970 Voldemort's death eaters in the town of Nottingham kill the goblin family of Ragnok the Pigeon toed -The same Goblin Dumbledore will turn to when Voldemort returns.Will a life debt to a mysterious child help? Please R&R_

Disclaimer: JK. Rowlings and Warner Brothers own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. All other characters are created by me - Only JK Rowling has permission to use them as fair trade for use of her characters. 

To Dad & Uncle Karl

Absent from this world but never forgotten. Love you bye.

**Shadows in the Wind.**

**Written by Taylor Grey of LadyGreyCastles**

Chapter One 1958.

The Welsh Foreman Alfred Huygens shuffled among the buckets of coal and rare gems and the goblins that dug with such earnest from the caves of Creswell Crags near Nottingham. Cunning creatures, the goblins- He respected them, and understood their motives. The owners of the mine- the Blacks did not- only seeing them as creatures of burden. There were new decrees going about, regulating the goblins as to what they could do, or could not, and there was talk of registering them as magical creatures, perhaps stripping them of their rights. Cornelius Fudge was pushing hard for the registry of goblins with his work in the Ministry of Magic.

The goblins would work as hard as they could, unless one of their numbers had fallen, or was hurt. Work stopped, as a collective, they gathered, using outstretched hands, they healed the fallen one. Alfred had seen this, and understood, but the new owners the Blacks and their cousins the Malfoy's did not. Their answer to a fallen goblin was to kill it outright. Alfred had heard of them doing it in different mines that they owned, but so far he had been able to divert attention to what was happening until the ill one could be put back on the production line. He knew that some of the mines were using house elves to do the work; they were frail beings that used their own magic to get the job done.

Alfred arrived at the bucket that was over filled and being dragged by a very young goblin- just old enough to work in the mines, the little fellow stood about 14 inches tall,

"Oye Griphook! The buckets bigger an ye are!" Alfred said with a grin picking the young goblin up from where he was wedged and the bucket in the other hand. He was about to toss the coal in the hopper for the young goblin when the sounds of shouting from the side gallery reached their ears. He looked into Griphook's young eyes, then tipped over the hopper and shoving it against the wall he handed him a packet from his pocket "The elves will find you, and they won't hurt you…no arguing Give this to my Cassini. Tell her, I love her." He tucked him behind the hopper allowing some room for air. Pulling his wand he rushed to the gallery where Cornelius Fudge stood, wand ready for the second wave of Goblins that he knew would come. Alfred saw the dead and dying goblins who where killed at their workstation.

Mr. Black stood with a smug satisfied grin on his face. "Well, that helps matters- thank you Cornelius …"

"What's going on here?" demanded Alfred. He found two wands on him to his one.

Mr. Black smiled "Oh, bit of a goblin uprising, had to deal with it legally. You understand, don't you Huygens?"

Alfred looked around. Most of them had been shot in the back their faces to the ground when they fell forward. "I understand that there was no uprising here- that these hard working honest Goblins were shot in the back by a cold blooded murderer."

He saw the confusion in Fudges eyes as he looked at Mr. Black. "You said that the tunnels that they were digging would undermine the entire city, and cause it to collapse."

"You bloody fool!" Thundered Alfred. "That is what makes Goblin built tunnels special that they never collapse!" Alfred saw a moment of doubt in his eyes just as the other goblins came around into the gallery & saw the bodies of the others. Alfred stepped between the minister and the goblins protecting them "RUN!!!" he shouted. The goblins needed no other encouragement, as one unit, they turned and disappeared en mass. He turned, back in time to see Griphook who had slipped from his hiding place to see what was going on and Fudge aiming his wand at the young Goblin. Alfred leapt; blocking the spell one that shot through his body and his wand and the package he had given Griphook, which absorbed the spell. Huygens fell, slowly to the earth his arm wrapped about Griphook, his body covering the young goblin. Mr. Black kicked the still body, and thinking both were dead, they moved on to the next gallery looking for other Goblins.

It was the elves a day later that found Griphook beneath Huygens's body. Knowing that death awaited him, they fashioned him sackcloth to wear in hopes of smuggling him out at the end of the day. Griphook refused. "Put me with him, and carry us out, to give to his wife. Humans bury their own." The elves looked nervously at each other then agreed. The house elves carried them in silence to the outside. Most of the town that was home to the goblins was smoldering- they had moved on to other places to hide. The elves took Huygens's body to Cassini his common law wife who had been informed that her husband was killed by the goblins during the rebellion. Cassini held back a scream when the blanket that covered her husband moved and Griphook looked back up at her. He said softly to her so as not to attract attention of the others.

"Please Ma'am, Forman Huygens saved Griphook life. Ma'am must know the truth…not uprising. Goblins work hard. Huygens respected us. Murdered he was saving Griphook and the others. Important Man comes with owner who lied to important man. Owner tried to kill Griphook, Forman Huygens save Griphook. Forman say to give you this and tell you he love you."

Griphook handed her the package. "It is a wishing spell stone. Forman made the wish for both of you. Forman Huygens knew – knew what was to happen and knew you would wish him back. Wish stone not able to do that, but can do other type of wish." She unwrapped the package and saw a small egg shaped glistening stone. She held it in the palm of her hand and for a moment it glowed, then disappeared. Griphook smiled. "Wish has been granted." He said, with a click of his fingers, he disappeared from the stretcher just as Mr. Black came to offer his sympathy.

"Bad business this uprising. Terribly sorry for the mess" he said indicating to the body. "The new foreman will be arriving tomorrow. Be certain to have this place ready for his arrival." Cassini stood silent beside her husband, her jaw set in grim determination not to give into tears, or give him the satisfaction to hear her beg for shelter. She was a witch too- She knew more spells than he could ever shake a wand at. She had only stayed here at the mines because her husband believed that in doing so would bring the most amounts of good to the Goblins with whom he had always been fond of. She waited until he had left the room, waited until she heard his footsteps on the porch before waving her wand one more time. Striding away from the house Mr. Black was knocked forward from the exploding foreman's home. Swearing loudly, he began yelling orders to the terrified elves to deal with the mess that was left in the after math of the explosion.

Cassini sat on a hillside away from the smoldering town regarding the pile of stones that marked her husbands grave. She heard a rustle behind her, and saw that it was young Griphook who had followed her away from the town. He took her hand "Come- Come!" he said, guiding her away from the town, She looked back one last time at the grave, then followed Griphook with out question to an abandoned barn just on the outskirts past the furthest mine. She forced herself to remain calm as she saw the bright eyes of other goblins that had escaped the mine. The Goblin's regarded her silently. Some had evidence of injury; none of them seemed to be the happy friendly goblins her husband had told her about.

"Ma'am comes with us." Griphook had said firmly. "Foreman Huygens wished for her to be cared for by us as he care for us." The goblins remained silent. Griphook hung onto her skirt. "Foreman Huygens save Griphook. Goblins owe life debt to Ma'am."

There was a shuffle to the side as the eldest Goblin walked to Griphook and tapped the young goblins chest. "Griphook owes life debt to Ma'am. If Griphook wishes." He said with a rasp in his voice.

Griphook shook his fist at the elder goblin. "Griphook hear Forman Huygens yell warning for every Goblin to run to safety. ALL Goblins owe Ma'am life debt." The eldest Goblin looked down at Griphook. "Goblins owe life debt to Foreman Huygens."

Cassini looked at Griphook, and then at the Goblin. "I see. He is dead, so, you feel that you do not need to repay the life debt to him… It's all right Griphook. I understand the Goblin way all too well." She knelt down by the young goblin and placed her hands on his little shoulders. "You must go with them now, to a safer place. You did what Alfred had asked, he would wish nothing more." She drew the young goblin into her arms hugging him she whispered into his large ears "Promise me you will use what he has taught you?" Griphook nodded. She released him, allowing him to step back in the circle of goblins that as a group vanished as the sound of baying hounds rang over the hillside. She took a breath and grabbed the broom and began sweeping the dirt floor to hide the footprints of the goblins and then exited the small barn, wishing the goblins well.

She heard a noise behind her and turned. The old Goblin stood, watching her sweep. She looked over her shoulder as the baying hounds drew closer. "You must go" she said with urgency. The old Goblin regarded her, and then took her hand as the doors burst open all the men who searched for the Goblins found was a broom falling to the ground.

Cassini opened her eyes when the horrible gut wrenching feeling left her belly. She looked around and found a young family of Goblins who regarded her with curiosity. They were not miner goblins- these goblins were of intelligence, and wealth. She saw young Griphook smiling at her and the older Goblin nod to her. "You have rendered service to Goblins. You will be safe here." He said; taking Griphook by the shoulder both of them disappeared. Cassini blinked several times. The matron Goblin of the house came to her "You will be safe with us dear."

NOTE... If you do not see the button to take you to chapter two pleasejust remove the 1 from the /1/ at the end of the address bar and replace the 1 with a 2 so that it is /2/ instead. I have tried several times to get this fixed but it doesn't seem to be working. The other chapters seem to be linked fine.

Taylor Grey.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: JK. Rowlings and Warner Brothers own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. All other characters are created by me - Only JK Rowling has permission to use them as fair trade for use of her characters. 

To Dad & Uncle Karl

Absent from this world but never forgotten. Love you bye.

**Shadows in the Wind.**

**Written by Taylor Grey of LadyGreyCastles**

Chapter Two 1970.

: Daily Prophet Special Edition:

"_He Who Must Not Be Named and his death eater followers have left the Dark Mark over the home of prominent Goblin Ragnok The Pigeon- Toed, author of "Little People, Big Plans." Ragnok is currently away from his home with unnamed business partners. This morning, Death Eaters and He Who Must Not Be Named entered and slaughtered Ragnok's entire family. No motive has been established. Ragnok has been noted for being an activist for the Goblin Rights bill that is before the Ministry of Magic Ragnok has been unavailable for comment.:"_

11 yr old **_Rhea_** Huygens stood beside Ragnok clutching her ticket on the platform of Nine and three quarters waiting for the porter to load her trunk. Short for her age, Rhea's windswept reddish hair was feathered against her face highlighting her gold/ blue/green eyes and small nose. The others were casting glances at her- She presumed because there were no other Goblins escorting their children onto the train. Ragnok met her nervous glances and patted her hand. "You will do well, at Hogwarts." He said reassuring her. She gave him a cheeky grin.

"Of course I will, I was raised by the wisest Goblin in England." Her soft words brought a smile to his old face. He nodded to the porter then guided her up onto the train. She turned around and faced him "I will send an owl when I have figured out your riddle." She said solemnly then she wrapped her thin arms about his neck and hugged him. He returned the hug then released her and bid her to go. She entered, found a compartment that was empty and looked on the platform for Ragnok who wore the same tired smile on his face. She felt a lurch as the train moved forward as she pressed her hand on the cold glass to wave good-bye. Ragnok gave her a nod, then with a snap of his fingers he disappeared with a soft pop just as a tall blond haired man swept the platform with beady blue eyes. For a moment he glanced at the young girl with red hair who was looking at a spot that was empty on the platform, then he moved on, his nose- searching for a familiar scent he couldn't explain.

Rhea looked up as the door to her compartment was pushed open a chubby girl shoved her way in, and as the door to the compartment closed she sat opposite of Rhea and extended her hand "I'm Bertha Jerkins, Have you known Goblins long?- do they really eat muggle babies for breakfast? Is he your father?" Rhea remained silent, not knowing how to answer Bertha. Rhea extended her hand

"I'm Rhea. Do you know much about Goblins?" Before she had a chance to answer the door was pushed open again and a shifty eyed young man came into the compartment and sat next to Bertha. "Oye Bertha, you want any pasty's?" he asked drawing several out of his robe that were still piping hot.

Bertha's mouth formed an O of protest "Sturgis Podmore! You stole those didn't you?" Bertha heard the rattle of the canteen cart and jumped to her feet. "I am NOT getting caught with the likes of you over some stupid pasty's!" she said pulling the door open and bolting out the door slamming it behind her.

Sturgis made a rude noise then grinned. "Stupid bint. Bought them when I was passing the cart… Want one Pet?" he offered her one. Shyly Rhea took one from him, and by the time the cart came to their compartment, they had finished them and were looking for more.

Rhea carefully removed a few coins from her pocket and paid for hers, and then some for Sturgis. She winked at him, "So you can torment Bertha a bit more…"

Sturgis sat back in his seat. "Are you sure you're not wanting to be sorted into Slytherin?" He asked leaning forward evaluating her.

She eyed him. "Would I really want to be?" she asked seriously. She watched Sturgis shift in his seat becoming uncomfortable under her penetrating gaze of interest.

He shook his head. "Only very bad wizards come out of Slytherin. They are worse than…"he paused "Well, worse than the worst. You're a nice girl Rhea. Don't get mixed in with the lot of them if you can help it. Nasty lot they are and not a good one ever came from their dungeons.

She looked out the window and asked carefully. "Is Bertha in Slytherin?" She kept looking out the window for a while, and then looked back for an answer that was waiting for her.

Sturgis shook his head chuckling "No, Worse" he said gasping for air from mirth. "Huffelpuff." He got his breath "You'll see- everyone has their house markings on their robes. Makes it easier to tell who's who. Ravenclaw has blue on the fringe, Gryffindor has Red, Slytherin has green and Huffelpuff has yellow. You will learn all of that when you get to the school with the other firsties."

Rhea gave a sigh and nodded. Somehow she knew the question was coming, and as it grew dark, and the words they were saying became further apart she heard him ask. "So, know many Goblins?"

Rhea turned from looking out the window and blinked slowly. The second eyelid membrane was slow to complete the blink. She saw him shift backwards gripping the seat for balance. He didn't wear a look of panic on his face, just- awe. "Now, how would a nice girl like you have a set of those?" he inquired pointing to her eyes. Rhea lowered her head, not answering him at first.

"Do you really need to know, or is it morbid curiosity that will be spread over the school before the night is finished? She asked finally. She looked up at him. He was leaning forward now and their faces were a few inches apart

. He looked her directly in the eye and said " Curiosity Pet, if you don't want to say, it's ok. You don't need to say ether. Friends don't need explanations for everything, and some things can wait…."

Their compartment door was thrown open. Sixth year Lucius Malfoy stepped in and leaned against the door. He gave a deep sniff of the air and curled his lip. "So it's true. We have a goblin lover going to Hogwarts. I could smell you the length of the train. That new headmaster will let anything into the school- what next? Werewolves and vampires?" he chuckled.

"Shut it Malfoy" Said Sturgis Podmore standing up to step between Rhea and Malfoy. Sturgis felt her small hand on his arm. He looked back at her and saw her shaking her head. She fixed Malfoy with a penetrating gaze for a moment taking Malfoy aback.

"Vault 13. Keyless entry. Norwegian ridgeback Animas and Charade, Contains family artifacts of questionable nature." She said serenely. Malfoy's face darkened with anger – his hands moved to throttle her thin throat. Sturgis pushed him back as best he could but the third year student was no match for the taller 6th year student.

It was Amos Diggory, the head boy who heard the commotion and pulled Malfoy from the compartment and pushed him against the wall. "What are ye thinking attacking a first year like that- have ye gone daft man?"

"She's betrayed Gringot's trust! She's betrayed her goblin blood-" he spat then snarled. "I demand compensation!"

There was a soft giggle behind Sturgis. Three sets of eyes turned upon her as she leaned back on the seat picking at the corner of the cushion. "Anger makes the mind an open book Malfoy. You would do well to remember that" She said at last. Amos gave Malfoy a shove down the passage. Straightening his robes, Lucius continued down the corridor to the next car.

Sturgis looked keenly at her as Amos moved into the car with them. "What was that all about?" asked Sturgis as she drew innocently back onto the seat near the window. Amos piped up.

"It's in his blood, they are goblin haters. Have been since the goblin uprising bankrupted their mines back in 58. Afore you were born of course, you wouldn't know… What?" he asked as her face went pale.

"So, his family was responsible for the murder of goblins …" she breathed softly tears threatening to come to her eyes.

Sturgis and Amos looked at each other, then back to her "Oh Pet, We're sorry…how did you get involved with the goblins?"

She drew herself up and wiped away her tears. "Stop saying it like it's a bad thing. You would learn much more from Goblin foke than any wizard alive.- "So do they eat muggle babies for breakfast- Breaking a code of ethics- Honestly! Since when did thickheaded bloody idiotic Wizards ever honor a contract between Goblins and humans anyway? It's all rubbish to harden hearts against an entire race of beings that just want to be bloody well left alone."

Amos crossed his arms and bristled. " Tut Tut! Mind your language luv. So if they are so wonderful why did they cart you off to school with the rest of us thickheaded idiots?"

Sturgis aimed a kick at Amos's shin and missed. She looked up at the thud of the foot against the wall followed by a soft curse from him as he nursed his toe. "Shut it Amos, You wouldn't understand. Neither would I for that matter, and it's not something that needs discussed about the school.

Rhea looked at Amos and said in a soft, chilling voice "If you must know, it's to find out everything I can about the wizards, and then report back to the goblins, so that when the next rebellion happens, it will be over for the humans before it begins, That the blood of the thousand of Goblins will be redeemed with the blood of Wizards and they will rise again as an unbeatable goblin army which will take over the wizard world, then the muggle world as it's own…" She blinked both sets of eyelids making Amos jump back in his seat with fright. The sides of her mouth twitched as she continued in a normal voice "And if you believe that, you truly belong in Huffelpuff"

Amos sat up his mouth agape "But I AM in Huffelpuff!" he said, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He saw a grin on her face as she looked between Sturgis and Amos.

"Oh, Really? Didn't notice…" she finished, trying to hold back a fit of giggles.

Amos stood up and pointed a finger at Sturgis " Oye, you're a wicked as they come! Mind your little sister here- she is only a firstie an she has a long way to go before she graduates."

Sturgis grinned himself. " Amos, learn to laugh while ye can. Life is going to be too short anyway for all of us with You-Know-Who about and…" he was interrupted by the whistle of the train engine.

"Look, best you get ready. I have to tell the others- we will be pulling into the station soon." Said Amos regaining his composure. Sturgis nodded. Amos looked at her again and said gently "Look Pet, not many of the students at Hogwarts like, or accept Goblins, let alone understand them. If you need anything, or if they bother you too much about it, let Sturgis or I know, ok?"

She gave a nod "Thank you." She said then he ducked out of the compartment to knock on the doors of the others to tell them to get ready. Rhea took a breath and asked in a soft voice "This new headmaster… Will he be like the last one and not allow goblin raised children in to the school?" She was removing her robe from the shelf when she asked and missed the owl that flew on past the train window.

"Albus Dumbledore was the transfiguration teacher, and then he was moved up to the deputy head master position under the last one, who for sure wouldn't. But I have known Prof Dumbledore for the three years that I have gone to Hogwarts, and if you got a letter from Hogwarts, you can be sure that you're allowed. He doesn't miss a trick, that Dumbledore. Look, when the trains stop, they will load all of the first years onto boats and take you across the lake to the school and then you will go through the sorting ceremony. If your not in Gryffindor, well, if you need anything, just ask any Gryffindor to get me if I am in the common room, or for Amos. Mind you he's a bit daft sometimes, but his heart is in the right place." They felt the train slow down and come to a stop. Sturgis gave her a quick hug for luck and then she stepped off the train and got her first full view of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: JK. Rowlings and Warner Brothers own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. All other characters are created by me - Only JK Rowling has permission to use them as fair trade for use of her characters. 

To Dad & Uncle Karl

Absent from this world but never forgotten. Love you bye.

**Shadows in the Wind.**

**Written by Taylor Grey of LadyGreyCastles**

Chapter Three

Rhea followed the other first years up the steps to where they were stopped by a slender witch who wore pheasant feathers in the crown of her witch's hat. She regarded each one of them "I am Professor McGonagal Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. In a moment you will pass through these doors into the great hall where you will be sorted into different houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and Slytherin. These houses will be like your family- your triumphs will earn you points, and your failures will take away the points as well." The signal was given, and Minerva McGonagal led them through the doors to the front of the great hall where there was a stool, and an odd leather hat that sat upon the stool. It moved and a part of the mouth opened in a singsong rhyme

"_**To be brave and true, Gryffindor is for you**_

_**Bright and best, Ravenclaw fits the test**_

_**Loyal and sweet, Huffelpuff is the treat,**_

_**Heart with out falter, Slytherin with out partner**_

_**Learn and change, challenge to explain**_

_**All that was learned must be forgotten."**_

When the hat was done Prof McGonagal began calling up all of the students. One by one Rhea watched them go, and be sorted, and she waited for her name to be called. She saw McGonagal look at the list, and then the number of students and when she came to the end of the list she looked at Dumbledore who was looking concerned. Rhea was still there, standing in silence. When McGonagal turned her back on her, Rhea turned around and hurried out, past the rising laughter of the Slytherin table. She heard McGonagal calling to her but she kept going, down the steps to where they had come up- determined to get back to the train before it left for the night. She could see it at the platform across the lake. The boats were gone. She knew the others had come in carriages but there was no sign of them ether. She heard the sound of the departure whistle- she knew that it would be leaving in a few moments and the only way that she could see getting there was to swim across the lake, but it would mean leaving all of her things behind. She took a deep breath as she kicked off her shoes and climbed the railing. She was about to jump into the lake when she was caught from behind and pulled off the rail.

"Pet what are you doing?" asked Sturgis who had figured out where she was going the moment she hurried past his table. She turned showing him her tear-streaked face. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a long hug. She heard the train whistle blow and the steady chug of the train leaving the station. "Even if you would have started, you wouldn't have made it across with all of the sea monsters in the lake." He said gently.

She sniffed back her tears. "Please let me go. I have a long walk home. If I start now, I can make stone hedge by morning. I won't stay where they don't want me."

Prof Dumbledore saying her name as a question interrupted Sturgis's reply. "Rhea?"

"Yes?" she answered as Sturgis wiped the tears from her face. She saw an odd look on Prof Dumbledore's face. "Yes, My name is Rhea…" she said slowly. She saw sadness on his face; something that wasn't what he would want to wear. She saw him take a breath.

"Rhea Huygens, I must apologize for the exclusion of your name from the list tonight. Please, let me explain." She leaned against Sturgis for support. Dumbledore took another breath and cleared his throat. "There is no easy way to say this. We, received word today, that there was an attack on the house and family of Ragnok, and that all had perished- they weren't even sure if Ragnok had survived as no one had been able to get in contact with him. As it was before dawn, the staff presumed that you had died as well, and removed your name from the list. We had no way of knowing that you had survived, as I perhaps can guess, that Ragnok is still alive?"

She didn't answer Albus. She didn't want to cry. She just stood her ground shivering in the cold. Sturgis wrapped his robe about her and said gently "Come on Pet, Lets get you inside and get this sorted out, and you sorted in. Aye Prof, he brought her to the station, they had stayed at the leaky cauldron last night." Sturgis helped her back into the school, and into the great hall where the moment they had stepped inside the conversation stopped. Rhea balked, Sturgis gently squeezed her shoulder and gave her a half hug.

"You can do this Pet, I know you can…"

It seemed like a very long walk to the head table where the sorting hat was waiting on the corner of the chair. Rhea saw it shift looking at her with interest. There was a flurry of red wings as Fawks entered the great hall. He flew about the head table as she drew near. Sturgis who stayed right with her, holding her hand as she shivered, his Gryffindor robe still about her shoulder, guided her to the tall stool. Albus stood up, tapping his glass for silence.

"We have one, other student, who needs to be sorted, still… Rhea Huygens was on the original list to be sorted today, but was inadvertently removed when tragically this morning, her family, perished, and there was no word of her survival…" Albus watched, curious as Fawks circled one last time then landed on her lap and spread his wings out- leaning forward as if to give her a hug, his wings wrapped about her body. A soft crooning sound came from him for a moment. McGonagal placed the sorting hat on Rhea's head. There was a hush from the students as the sorting hat wiggled on her head. It looked at McGonagal, and then at Albus, then down at Rhea who was gently stroking the cheek feathers of Fawks. Fawks looked up at the sorting hat, and Albus saw tears in the phoenix eyes. It was not a sad sound coming from Fawks, but one of joy. The sorting hat began a low murmur that Albus and the other teachers could hear.

"**_Of love, of wishes and dreams._**

_**Born of Earth, Renew to flame.**_

_**Unselfish devotion, and sacrifice,**_

_**Born of the Great, Stars, Moonstone,**_

_**Thestril, Roc, Wisdom,**_

_**Courage& Light. Makes True to**_

_**Ravenclaw tonight."**_

Fawks folded his wings and then, laying his head on her shoulder, he launched upward and took the sorting hat in his claws and returned in a brilliant sparkle of flame to Dumbledore's office. There was a chorus of Oohhs and ahhs with his brilliant display.

Professor Flitwick stood up and went to her, waiting until she slid off the stool and then escorted her to a free spot on the Ravenclaw table. She thanked him, watching as he made his way back up to the teacher's table. Dumbledore clapped his hands twice and the food appeared on the table in front of them. "Let the welcome Feast Begin!" he said smiling.

Rhea waited until the others had filled their plates before putting a single spoonful on her plate from the bowl in front of her. She waited until they had begun eating before she wrapped her hand awkwardly about the utensil lifted her spoon to her lips. It was then one of the older Ravenclaw girls noticed her small hands, and her shorter than normal fingers.

"Oye, Firstie Rhea, pass your plate ere!" She said. Shyly with her head bent in submission, Rhea lifted her plate up, and gave it to the girl. She was astonished when her plate was slid back before her laden with food. Her face registered the shock, and she struggled to contain her emotions. Rhea's hands shook so bad she couldn't hold her spoon at all, and as she looked at the food, she realized some of it couldn't be managed with the utensils that she had. " Not to worry Firstie Rhea," the girl said quietly pulling out her wand she murmured something. The fork and spoons handle lengthened and curved. "Try that now" The older Ravenclaw said to her with a smile. Rhea was able to pick up the silverware and hold it, or rather, have it form to her hand.

"Thank you." Rhea said softly. With the silverware adjusted properly, Rhea was able to eat almost as normally as the others did. She listened as she ate while others spoke about what people were saying, discussing the teachers, and the summer vacations, and their boyfriends. Rhea wasn't used to having as much food as what was on her plate and it took time for her to work through it. She didn't join in the conversations she just listened and ate, and when she was done, she realized that the students were gathering in groups to head up to the dorms. Ravenclaw tower was near the owlery. She could hear the owls coming and going and the rustle of the feathers as they landed when they entered into the sleeping quarters. She was dormered with three other girls who were friendly, and giddy and it took a while for the four of them to fall asleep.

It was 4 am when Rhea woke and slipped into cloths that she had laid on the chair the night before. She made her way down to the common room and looked around, and found a broom that she used to start to sweep the floor, and then she worked on getting the fire logs tighter together so that they would be more energy efficient. She heard footsteps behind her. Turning she saw a short little man with brown/ gray hair and wisps of a stylish beard wrapped in a fuzzy flannel robe. She realized it was Prof Flitwick

" Miss Huygens, may I ask the purpose of your activities?" He inquired gently.

"Cleaning Sir, My morning duties Sir…" She said her head bowed. He extended his hand and directed her to where the sofas were. He managed to hop up on one, and bid her to sit. She followed his direction and began to sit on the floor. Shaking his head, he drew her up to the sofa where he realized that she was trembling and her head was bowed down.

"Miss Huygens" he began gently and saw her whole body bow lower. He drew in a breath " Your duties will be changing while you are at Hogwarts. Your primary duty is to study and do your lessons, and follow the instructions of your teachers. There are others who will tend to the fires, and the cleaning." He reached over to her and lifted up her chin. "And you do not need to, bow, to any one here." He saw shock register on her face.

"But Sir, I am just a Meer- If it wasn't for the life debt, I would have no food, or clothing, or shelter from those who took us in after the great exodus. A Meer must know their place, and that is to serve one's benefactors." She saw him regarding her with concern. "Ragnok has said that I must be as beholden to Hogwarts as I am to the Shire while I am here."

There was a moment of silence that fell before Flitwick asked gently "Can you tell me about living with Ragnok?" He saw a far away smile come to her face as she looked into the fire. Her trembling lessened.

"Ragnok took my mother in after the great exodus. She became ill and died when I was born. The others wanted to terminate the life debt but Griphook said that I was a Meer, and that too much had been given to all Goblins in the exodus to cancel the debt. Ragnok took custody of the life debt, and raised me. No one speaks of the terms of the debt; I am just a Meer and may not ask. Griphook was not of age to assume the Terms. ..The Headmaster said yesterday all in the house of Ragnok in Nottingham had perished? Flitwick nodded slowly. "Ragnok lost everyone he held dear in the great exodus. He opened his home to others who were with out blood connections and they became family. Ragnok is a good man." She said simply.

Flitwick escorted her to her bedroom and told her to sleep. He waited until she was under the covers before softly closing the door. Tears streaked down his face.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: JK. Rowlings and Warner Brothers own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. All other characters are created by me - Only JK Rowling has permission to use them as fair trade for use of her characters. 

To Dad & Uncle Karl

Absent from this world but never forgotten. Love you bye.

**Shadows in the Wind.**

**Written by Taylor Grey of Lady Grey Castles**

Chapter Four

Rhea regarded the blank parchment, her quill poised over it. "Write a foot length describing your first encounters with the magical transformation process as a child and how you accomplished it…" Professor McGonagal had instructed. This was an in class assignment. Rhea's eyes unfocused as memories swept in to her brain, and were replayed back.

Ragnok had come to her room during a very bad storm that was crashing trees about the property. Rhea was terrified, yet she hadn't let them see her tears, or her fears. She sat at the head of her bed clutching the covers with her small fists. Ragnok crossed over to her bed and pulling up the step stool he set the candle on the end table then climbing up he sat on the bottom of her bed regarding her in the candle light. She tried very hard not to flinch as the lightning crashed about the house. She could tell he was worried. Ragnok never came into her room this late unless something was concerning him. Goblins, like elves, didn't use wands to do things. Magical creatures,

Ragnok had explained – were – magic, and anything they did with magic was just an extension of the magic itself. Wands were used to focus – power- but, an elf, or a Goblin that was magic- didn't need a wand to do magic. For that matter, they didn't need spells ether- they just thought- what needed to be done, and it happened. There were limits of course, while they could conjure a flame under a pot with a wave of the hand, the raw materials had to be there to sustain the fire, and if they were cooking, they would need the same ingredients as muggles would- but things – if they wanted something to come to them, they just had to look at it and it would come across the room. Transformation though, was considered a parlor trick with the Goblins. Gold would always be gold, and silver would never come from copper. They would never use something to make another thing, but they would use that wonderful magic that they possessed to change things. Tonight Ragnok needed to keep a small-frightened girl calm as the world crashed about both of them. From his pocket he pulled out two lumps of raw gold. He laid one of the lumps in her hand and the other he took between his fingers and began rolling a part of it.

Fascinated Rhea watched as he spun an intricate chain link by link from the gold. She knew he was telling it what he wanted it to look like. She looked at the lump of gold in her small hand and pictured – something- she wasn't sure exactly what because at first she saw fire, but it was a blue fire, and something – noble was coming out of the fire. She moved her hands over the gold- concentrating on what she was seeing, and turning it over in her mind she just- held it tighter and tighter. She heard Ragnok gasp as he gave her a shake she opened her eyes to see a blue flame coming from her hands and when she opened them wispy smoke issued from her skin. There, in the palm of her hand was a bird like no other that Ragnok had seen wrought in gold, issuing from flame the wings spread, its eyes blazed blue. It was then that Ragnok noticed the bottom of her hands had changed – looking – different- soft scales had begun to grow where her thumb met the palm of her hands. He extended his hand and mentally called for a jar of softening cream. Gently he worked the cream into her hands, but the scales remained. He looked up at her with worry in his face. She gave him a hug "it will be alright, you'll see…" she said turning the bird over in her hand. With a shaky hand he strung the bird onto the chain, then placed it about her neck.

"Perhaps, its your destiny?" he asked her. She shrugged. "I am just a Meer- Do we have destiny?"

Rhea dipped her quill in the blue ink and touched the tip of the pen to the parchment.

"The wand is only an extension of magic, for those who are magic, the craft of magic may be wrought with their hearts as well as hands. The first transformation that I saw rendered were the formation of a gold chain within the hands of my forecaster. A draw of gold was held within the hands and worked between the supple fingers until each of the links were formed and then joined to create a woven cast. Gold will always be gold, and gems to jewels- it takes seeing what is within each to create an empathy between the caster and the material source. The transmutation of gold to chain requires no heat, or energy from fire to create the metal to molten. If the object can be visualized, the object will be changed to what the person desires…"

She felt McGonagal behind her reading over her shoulder. Rhea looked up at her and saw that McGonagal's lips were pressed in a firm line- not a happy one at that ether. She allowed Rhea to finish the essay and hand it in, then when the others were leaving the classroom, she called Rhea back up to the front of the class. McGonagal took a breath.

"Rhea, I understand your upbringing may have been a wee bit different- but I have never heard of transformation within a persons hand of one so young without spell or wand. Could you please demonstrate this for me?"

Rhea nodded, glanced about the room seeing a water goblet on the edge of a pedestal. " That was something else before, wasn't it?" Minerva nodded. Rhea went to the window, opened it and leaning out scooped up a small rock in her hands. She looked at Minerva. "Would this do?" she asked. Unsure, Minerva nodded. Carefully Rhea rolled up the sleeves of her robe and closing her eyes she began to rub the stone in her hand. Small beads of sweat formed on her brow as she worked as soft blue flames danced about her fingers. It took perhaps fifteen minutes before she opened her hands and handed Minerva a small stonecat that had been rendered from the stone. The original shape of the stone hand been stretched and bent to accommodate the form of the graceful cat.- one that was a gray tabby with markings about its eyes like glasses. Minerva blinked twice as she looked at the cat, then saw Rhea tilt her head as she asked, "Is that something you have at home? I usually can't do anything unless someone else is nearby and I catch their feelings." Rhea rolled down her sleeves to hide her hands that were still wisped with smoke.

Minerva turned the stonecat over in her hand. She sat down at one of the desks and looked at Rhea daring to ask, "What do you mean?" She saw Rheas small shoulders raise and fall in a shrug.

"I'm just a Meer- Ragnok and the other goblins are able to do coins and link work, and move the stones away, or what ever was asked of them. I can only do this if someone has very strong thoughts of something of the world. coin and tunnels and links aren't of this world, so, it was decided to send me here to see if I could learn other things."

She saw the look on Minerva's face "Have you ever done one from your thoughts?" Rhea nodded. Reaching down the top of her robe she brought forth a solid thin chain, and the bird she had made. Minerva saw the fire blue in the eyes of it sparkle. Rhea continued

"Ragnok didn't know what it was- and it almost looks like the being that greeted me the first day that I came, but it's a bit different, isn't it? Ragnok said only to show it when asked, not about- that others may not understand because I am just a Meer."

Minerva tore her gaze from the glittering pendent, up to the child's face and then saw the scales that were evident on Rhea's palms "A mere what child?" she asked trying to make sense of what she was seeing. Rhea tucked the bird back in to her robes. She didn't answer Minerva until her teacher took her hands in her own and turned them palm upward showing more scales had come out. "Rhea in all of my years, I have never heard of a being called a Meer, Surely they have said what type of being you are?"

Minerva's eyebrows went up at Rhea's silence. Her mouth went to a firm line as she said gently "You do not need to be afraid to tell that which is unspeakable here at Hogwarts."

"Griphook was there- he knew, and they told him not to speak of it. He said the life debt had to be paid though, and I was old enough to know if I was leaving the business to come here, in case something would happen. The others call me just a Meer- but Griphook said I am a Meerwhish that was entrusted to him to give to my mother when my father was killed – it was what my father wanted.- not his life back for my mother, but- me." It was at that moment that Rhea needed to blink both set of eyelids.

If Minerva had not been sitting down she would have collapsed on the stone floor. Fighting back the urge to scream she held her breath a half moment and said as calmly as she could " Your a Meer..," Rhea nodded. Minerva let go of Rhea's hands and put them on ether side of her Rhea's face " I believe Rhea that you are much more than just a Meer-. There are some ancient magic that involve the love of parents that none of us today fully understand. It is quite possible someday that you will discover that for yourself, of what you are- I can tell you this. Your parents were unselfish in their love for each other, and you. Only that could have brought you into being. Do you understand that?"

Rhea nodded, and then heard the chime of the clock "I will be rather late for Professor Binn's class. May I go now?" Minerva nodded then scrawled a quick note explaining why Rhea was late. Gathering her book bag Rhea hurried from the room past Albus Dumbledore. He went to where Minerva was sitting, holding on to the edge of the desk for dear life.

"She's – evolving Albus. I would not have believed it, but – what the others have said is true. She is not – human, nor magical being that we know of." Minerva's voice was gripped with emotion. "She is the product of a mere wish- how can that be? Nothing like that would be possible from a wish!" Minerva closed her mouth placing her hand over it.

"Does she frighten you Minerva- by what she is?" he inquired gently.

Minerva shook her head, then hung it. "I know her life will be difficult when the ministry finds out about her- I dare say that they would have her moved to the department of mysteries… If what she says is true Albus- it just isn't done- Wishes can not produce life…She said that Griphook was there- that he knew her father and mother- is that the same Griphook that handles the accounts of Hogwarts?"

Albus made a small nod. "I believe. Perhaps a word with him would be prudent as to how, a mere wish came into being- it might explain her evolution…as well as other things."


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: JK. Rowlings and Warner Brothers own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. All other characters are created by me - Only JK Rowling has permission to use them as fair trade for use of her characters. 

To Dad & Uncle Karl

Absent from this world but never forgotten. Love you bye.

**Shadows in the Wind.**

**Written by Taylor Grey of Lady Grey Castles**

Chapter Five.

Griphook regarded the owl post. Still young by Goblin's standards, Griphook was given just the Hogwarts account to look after- While it wasn't large compared to say the entire Ministry of Magic account, there was considerable paperwork to be done to keep things in order. The owl had arrived with the message of a possible - **conflict of interests that needed resolved**, asking if Griphook could present himself at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry that afternoon. Griphook looked up at his ward manager who read the message and dismissed Griphook to attend the matter. If it had been another account, the goblins would have the account holder report to the bank office. Hogwarts was different. If there was something improper, then they would have the right to call for a conference and if necessary would send an owl requesting a different goblin manage the accounts if necessary. Gringot's was the only wizarding bank. They couldn't take their money elsewhere. It was known, that much of the money that was withdrawn from the accounts in the beginning of the school year was to pay the local merchants for school supplies. Griphook got his ledgers in order then using floo powder, arrived at Dumbledore's office at the appointed time.

He saw Albus speaking gently to his phoenix then he turned, smiling. "Ah, thank you for coming Master Griphook. Please, be seated."

Griphook noticed that Albus had indicated the comfortable sofa not, the stiff chairs that would have been too short for him to see over the desk. Griphook made a formal bow, then took his seat.

"It has come to my attention that you are the account ward holder for one of our students here at Hogwarts, yet, another Goblin is that students guardian." Griphook straightened. "Rhea." He said softly. Dumbledore nodded, moving over to the sofa that Griphook sat at and sat on the other end of it while holding the young goblin within his gaze. "It's also been discovered by- in- Miss Rhea's words- that she is the product of a Mere Wish. How, her birth came to be has mystified us if that is the case.. She has informed us that you would know the answer to that, which, is the bases of the conflict of interest. If the child is only a wish, then it should not exist, but it does, as does the money used in her affairs, which is being used to purchase things for her time here at Hogwarts. If the child does not exist, as wishes cannot produce children, then does the gold exist?"

Griphook withdrew a wand from his jacket. There was sadness on his face as he presented it to Albus. "I only know what I know. Master Huygens gave me the package to give to his wife. He had chosen the aspiration for her… He hid me, when the voices came; He gave his life for mine, and fell on me as the spell hit him in the back. His body covered mine for the day until I was found and I presented the wish stone to his wife. Mistress Huygens took action so that the goblins .who were fleeing the slaughter would be safe, I am not of worthy to care for such a child as she has born." He said with reverence. Albus looked at the wand- knowing that Goblins had no use for wands.

"This was Alfred Huygens wand was it not?" He guessed. Griphook nodded once. It was all that Albus needed to know. He handed the wand back to Griphook. "Alfred would want you to have it to keep it safe. The killing spell that took his life passed through the wand, and the stone that bore the wish for the life of a child to be born- it gave energy, and life to the child that is known as Rhea Huygens." Griphook met his gaze "Is this important to know? Important to keep safe?" Albus nodded.

"Rhea is, evolving, into something- though I suspect that it is in part from what was in the center of her fathers wand. She was, greeted you know, by Fawks at her sorting time into Ravenclaw. He has done that with no other student." You are keeper of that trust Griphook. When she is of age, perhaps then you may tell her. But for now, the trust must be kept.

For a moment the young goblin couldn't meet Dumbledore's eyes. He hung his head. "She must not know. She cannot know of all the debts. She is more than Meer, that is all she has been told- the others, knew someday the change would come. Foreman was wise father to Griphook. I am not of age to be father to Meer Rhea. There is much I wish ever to tell her- until we are both of age, I cannot.

Griphook glanced at Fawks, and asked Dumbledore as he continued to study the beautiful phoenix. . "What shall I tell them?" Albus blinked mildly surprised. "The truth of course. The question involved Rheas account, and the school, and under considerations, no impropriety has been discovered."

The moment that Albus had held the wand he suspected what the center core had been, what the wand was. The wand was coreless now- the magical elements being transmuted to the wish stone, and then to Rhea's mother had created her life. Albus watched the young goblin gather his books and using the Floo network, return to Gringot's.

Albus regarded the sorting hat "you could have let us know." He said mildly rebuking the hat. An unexpected rude noise came from the hat. "Do you 'ever' listen to the songs I have sung over the years?" A tired smile from Albus "Yes, old friend, I do. I wasn't aware at the time you were referring to what made her being possible. Should I be afraid of what she will become?" he inquired. There was silence from the hat. "You don't trust my judgment? If she were of a danger, she would not have been placed in Ravenclaw. Though now, it makes sense, as to how she could be all of those magical elements yet still a sensitive child. The love and self sacrifice that has been made on her behalf has made amoral elements into – her."

"What of her future? – What will Rhea's evolution bring?" The hat fell silent for a moment. "What will the future be for any of us?" it asked. There was a pause from the hat, then, "you didn't ask him, you know." Dumbledore looked surprised "Ask him?"

"Who was the person who was responsible for the killing of Rhea's father? Dumbledore looked grim "And with reason. While Griphook may know- he is not of age to exact the other half of the life debt, nor would I place his life in danger by others finding out by accident that he was witness to the events long ago. One would only have to look to those who owned the mine that he died in. As that family has members here in the school, I do not wish harm come to ether side."

The sorting hat harrumphed. "Do you think I am so foolish? The harm will be only one sided" A great sadness came to Albus as the hat continued "I know your trying to allow all wizard kind to learn from the world around – be it wise or an imbecile, good or evil- that they can learn something, even if to stay away and make their own minds up. Harboring them with in the walls only will allow them to gather, and learn the weaknesses of those they prey on. Could you sleep at night knowing they were planning to kill her before she was born, and if they knew who she was, that she would be found just as Myrtle was years ago?

"Each of us must make our own decisions." Albus said softly. The hat cleared its throat. "Well, one that you should know, will change the world will be if harm comes to that child by the hands of the children who's parents slew her parents. It isn't just one innocent child we have within the walls, we have the eyes and ears of an entire magical race watching what we do with her- how we handle her will be the deciding factor if magical beings can work within harmony of each other. What would happen if harm came to her and the goblins decided to close Gringot's in retaliation? The entire economical structure of the wizarding world would be affected. "

"Are you saying that she will be the one to lead us out of the dark times? The one to bring light and hope to the madness that is to come?" Albus watched the sorting hat sit in silence for a while. Finally the hat spoke chilling him to the bones.

"She is both light, and dark, with a balance. She is amoral, as her fathers wand was. She is not a leader, nor follower, She can only be the means to the end, not the source to the end. She is but one child, but she is every goblins child. She is the reason why the death eaters came and destroyed utterly the family of Ragnok, as a warning to her, to him. There is no doubt that the same hand that raised the wand against her first father, raised it once again, and will do again to utterly destroy her. Yet she remains calm. If you had lost the only family you knew, would you be as such?"

Dumbledore thoughtfully stroked Fawks head, not knowing what to answer.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: JK. Rowlings and Warner Brothers own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. All other characters are created by me - Only JK Rowling has permission to use them as fair trade for use of her characters. 

To Dad & Uncle Karl

Absent from this world but never forgotten. Love you bye.

**Shadows in the Wind.**

**Written by Taylor Grey of Lady Grey Castles**

Chapter six.

Sturgis Podmore looked over the parapet of the owlery to the courtyard below. He thrummed his fingers on the cold stone while he waited- He only had a few minutes between classes and the note that the owl had dropped in his lap that morning said that it was urgent- though it wasn't signed and it wasn't addressed to him or anyone for that matter. He supposed it was very foolish of him to trust in human nature- yet- curious- here he stood, waiting. Sturgis heard the crunch of stone behind him as the door swung open. Kingsley Shacklebolt stood there in silence for the longest time. Sturgis regarded the dark man with interest.

"Well, I didn't expect it to be you," Kingsley said at last then closed the distance between the two of them. Sturgis stood very still.

"What did you expect?" He inquired solemnly. "In that matter what did you want anyway?" he finished.

Kingsley shifted from one foot to the other running his fingers through his thinning hair. " I asked my owl to take the letter to someone who can help me find out what is going on with, - something, and my owl took the letter to you."

Sturgis stepped back and leaned against the wall. "I have 5 minutes before my next class. If you need help, I will see what I can do, but I have to know what it is and why I should- because I have a feeling by the way your looking it could get us killed, or worse, expelled."

There was a moment of silence before Kingsley dropped his voice and said privately "I know I might seem like a blathering idiot, but, something has to be done to stop Voldemort, now before things get worse- and I know I can't do this alone

Sturgis blinked a few times and shook his straw colored head of hair. " Your right, you can't do it alone, and yes, you're an idiot. Not for trusting me- but – if your owl would have picked the wrong person, you'd be over the edge of the rail. Two of us can't make a difference, and were just students, still.- for something that big, you need a sponser, and I would think the headmaster would be willing to help you. quietly of course-"

Kingsley nodded "He is, helping. He said that we needed – more people to learn how to fight- early on. I finish this year here- and I have the grades to go on to be an Auror- so does Dawlish, but – I don't trust him to understand what needs to be done, the right way or to have the heart to not do – things- and I want to be sure that there is some one that's here that can work with those who come through the doors of Hogwarts who will take up the fight as well. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect. Dawlish - may be a smart guy but he's a stupid git."

Kingsley breathed a sigh of relief. "Then you will help?"

Sturgis held up his hand to stop Kingsley from saying more for a moment he closed his eyes and tried to block out the memory of the Dark Mark hanging over his neighbor's house when he had just got off of the train last summer. He knew that there would be a price for helping; he wasn't ready to pay that price in his own family's blood.

Kingsley read his thoughts. "Look, if nothing is done, then the dark mark will hang over every wizards home who does not follow Voldemort- there has to be a way to stop him, and those who follow with out – the risks that your thinking of. I can't say everything will be alright, but I know, in my heart, that even if you don't chose to help, officially, that you'll be able to do something – else, to help as well – even if its to keep your eyes and ears open and let someone know- in time."

Sturgis clenched his jaw and tried to relax. "Why do you think I would want to risk everything that I have for this? What makes you think I won't just graduate and get a nice safe job in muggle relations and ignore everything around me?" He almost saw a smirk on Kingsley's face. The man had to be Irish with his slow steady voice that was deep beyond his years.

"Your already involved in this you know- the moment you spoke up for that girl, you were marked by Malfoy- don't look at me that way as if you didn't know- Malfoy is as dark as they come- it's a shame that his current girlfriend doesn't see how black his heart is by now- nothing good will ever come of that man, or his money. You think that Malfoy will let you just leave here with a pat on the back, or even allow Rhea to live once she steps out of Hogwarts? Ragnok's wards couldn't protect his family- what makes you think that anything that he has done will protect her now? If you don't think you're the man for the job, consider this… Owls never miss deliver an owl post- even with no address, or name they will always find the person that it is meant for. Of all the students in this school, the letter came to you, and you answered it."

Sturgis sighed. "I'm not even sure what you want of me- I'm a third year student- I've two more years before I have to decide what I want to do-"

Shacklebolt nodded. "Exactly.- you have four more years here to get the measure on the students who are coming here and watch those who want to be Auror 's and if by chance they are against Voldemort then you have a better chance of letting Dumbledore know about them than someone like me who will be out of the loupe for the next three years."

"Do I have a choice on this?" he inquired softly. There was only a look on his face "I guess I made my decision the moment that I spoke up on the train, didn't I?"

The tall seventh year nodded. "Yeah.- look, classes have started… your going to transfigurations- right?" he pulled out a scrap of parchment and scribbled "Detained by prefect Shacklebolt per Headmaster." On it and then thrust it in his hands. "McGonagall will ask the headmaster, if she wants, and all that he will tell her is that he had asked me to meet with some of the students about their career choices. Best you go now." The two young men shook hands and then hurried down to their classrooms.

Nether of them saw the movement on the rafters where the owls sat behind them. Rhea looked at the small owl that she had tied the letter to. She had come to the owlery to send her response to Ragnok's riddle and found most of the owls sleeping. Instead of waking up the flock with a shout to bring one down, she had used the owl masters ladder and worked her way onto the beams in the back where the owls had gathered. She had been sitting there- just- feeling more at home than she had in a long time when she saw Sturgis come in. Something about the way that he stood told her he was waiting for someone other than she. She found she heard everything with remarkable clarity, and when the two had left, she blinked several times trying to fathom it all. The owl gently picked at her arm and she kissed its head before releasing it. For the longest time she sat there- thinking.

To Sturgis's surprise McGonagall didn't even look at the note for more than a moment, she just waved him in his seat- a sad expression on her face.

It occurred to Sturgis that the note wasn't a surprise to her- or that Shacklebolt was working with the headmaster on something. He watched her through out the class- it also occurred to him that she may be involved in what the headmaster had been planning- but Shacklebolt was right- a teacher approaching a student would make it worse for the school if something were found out. A student recruiting students, one on one- would work far better. Students had the measure on other students long before a teacher would see anything. Dutifully he changed his dormouse into a teapot and then back again, though he found that there were still whiskers on his pot after a few tries.

McGonagall regarded him looking down her nose past her glasses when the bell rang. "Mr. Podmore, a moment of your time to discuss your tardiness" she said simply. He nodded, his face flushed while the other students trod out into the hall. With a flick of her wand she closed the door and placed a silencing charm on it so the others couldn't here what she was going to say. She held up a hand when she saw he was going to try to explain. He saw she looked old- beyond her years- as she removed her glasses.

"While I understand what the headmaster is trying to do, I can only raise concerns for those who are chosen to, do this. You're entering into this of your free will?" she asked him softly.

He didn't answer at first, and then said. "I became involved with this the moment that I defended Rhea, Prof McGonagall. She's – special."

He was surprised to see McGonagall shaking her head. "Rhea should not be the reason why your becoming involved with this matter- She will have her own decisions, and her own battles, in her own time and they have nothing to do with your choices. She is no more special than you or I – or even the headmaster himself. She is just a child"

"Not just a child professor, you know that- Fair enough though, I understand your point. Why would I do this? Like Shacklebolt said, it won't stop until those who are not faithful to Voldemort are dead, will it? If I want my family to be free, then, I have to take steps to make sure that happens."

"You realize, his spread could happen no matter what we do- that it may not be the individual contributions that stop him, but from something of his own doing. ? she asked pointedly. Regarding her, Sturgis realized she wasn't trying to dissuade his decision, rather to see how deeply committed he was to the cause.

"I understand that knowing, who will help defeat Voldemort and having people in place that aren't directly involved but still allies is the proper first step. I know the risks. I've seen enough dark marks above the house to know it has to be stopped. I guess I won't be, becoming a curse breaker for Gringot's, will I? Will you help me become an Auror?" Sturgis saw his direct question took her aback. She sat down in the front row of the chairs and closed her eyes.

"You are asking if I will help train you for a war that few will survive in." she said sadly. Sturgis sat in the chair across from her. "I'm asking if you will help me learn how to survive in the war that no one will survive in if others don't- start- learning, now."

McGonagall regarded him curiously "Why, and how do you feel that I have the knowledge to assist you in this matter? I am just the transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts…"

Sturgis took a breath. "You accepted the note- you knew, and you did know why the headmaster had asked Prefect Shacklebolt to have the meeting. You had to be involved- and I have seen no love for the death eaters in your eyes when you hear of what they have done."

McGonagall sighed. There would be no stopping this one. "I will assist you, Mr. Podmore. Understand that I will expect nothing less than perfection from you in your future classes… It's best you learn how to remove whiskers from your tea potin your next transformation in my class, is that understood?"

Sturgis nodded. Leaning forward, he patted her hand. "It will be alright professor. Good will prevail." He said standing up. She dismissed him, but remained sitting in the chair a very long time. She almost jumped when she saw Albus sit down in the same chair that Sturgis had recently vacated.

"You realize your sending them on a path to their own destruction?" She said angry at him. "It wasn't enough that you involve most of the teachers here- in this- though, letting Tom walk out of these halls knowing what he was capable of doing…" She stopped – seeing the twinkle in his eyes. She set her jaw and glared at him as he offered her a small bag of Jelly Babies. "Muggle sweets. Quite good, would you like one?"

She shook her head still clenching her teeth in anger. "No thank you."

"Don't be ridicules Minerva." He said, drawing one out of the bag and popping it in her mouth before she had a chance to react. It stopped her from speaking long enough for her to listen to what he had to say. When he was done he saw she was opening and closing her mouth like a fish. He withdrew another Jelly Baby and placed it in her mouth a second time. She couldn't answer his question at first.

"Me?" she finally squeaked. She saw the twinkle in his eyes as he helped himself to another Jelly Baby.


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: JK. Rowlings and Warner Brothers own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. All other characters are created by me - Only JK Rowling has permission to use them as fair trade for use of her characters. 

To Dad & Uncle Karl

Absent from this world but never forgotten. Love you bye.

**Shadows in the Wind.**

**Written by Taylor Grey of Lady Grey Castles**

Chapter Seven.

"Lumos" spoke a small soft voice to the stub of candle in the Ravenclaw dormitory. Flaring orange blue, the flame illuminated the continence of Rhea Huygens. She glanced at the timepiece that rest on the wall. Three Am. She felt the pain again inside her spine. She had tried to explain what she had felt to the young healer in the hospital ward, and was informed they were growing pains. Sighing, she pulled back the curtains on her bed and slipped into her dressing gown. Bare feet slid across the cold stone floor as she walked to the corner doorframe of the dorm room with her wand in hand. She turned, then marked her height on the stone frame of the door and stepped back to check.

She really didn't need to look; she could tell by the way that the robes had begun to fit differently. Unless someone had preformed a charm on them. Swallowing she turned and waved her hand at the candle extinguishing it and made her way down to the common room. She wasn't surprised to see Professor Flitwick sitting in one of the smaller chairs looking at the fire. He glanced at her, she saw his perplexed expression as he couldn't quite determine what had changed about her this time.

"I've shrunk another inch." She said morosely sitting her shrinking frame on the floor beside his chair to watch the crackling fire with him. "That's 6 inches this week, almost an inch a day." Flitwick didn't say anything for a while. He knew she wasn't being charmed to shrink, or cursed to shrink- that had been the first thing that he had checked when she had informed him she had lost two inches in height.

A week before she had tumbled halfway down one of the moving staircases when another student jostled her accidentally. She wasn't hurt, but she had slammed into Malfoy at the bottom sending his books over the edge down several floors to impact with a thud in the gallery area floor. He had snarled- "I wish you would go back where you came from" while gripping her shoulders to shove her out of the way. She found herself back in Flitwick's classroom looking at Flitwick as he squeaked in surprise.

A log in the fireplace popped as the wood settled down a half inch. She looked up at him, a frown on her face. "Why do we have to put up with people like Malfoy anyway? Can't the school just have good people?"

The corners of Flitwick's mouth twitched as he sighed. At least it was a question he had an answer for. "The Headmaster wishes all of the students to work together- and to learn to live in harmony. Being Slytherin isn't any different than being in Huffelpuff, or Gryffindor, or even in Ravenclaw. – I dare say there will be just as many ruthless Gryffindor in the world as there are arrogant Ravenclaw's who feel they don't need more than 4 hours sleep a night." He heard Rhea giggle, " It's not the family that sends which student to which house- I know of a bright young man who will undoubtedly be sorted into Gryffindor next year, while almost every one of his family has been sorted into Slytherin… The four houses may encompass the four elements of the world and of man. Gryffindor is spirit, or fire- the desire to achieve and serve. Huffelpuff is the heart, or earth, that can grow with compassion. Slytherin is body of man, the drives and ambitions, and is the water of the earth- without it, the earth of Huffelpuff would be barren, and the fire of Gryffindor be out of control."

"And Ravenclaw is the mind of man? His wisdom?" Flitwick nodded. He edged closer to where she sat. "Ravenclaw is the air- the wind- the magic – but we could not survive with out the other. With out Slytherin's ambition, we would look no further than the needs of the man. "

For the longest time Rhea sat in silence on the floor. When he looked back down at her, she had fallen asleep leaning against the chair. He pulled a coverlet down over her as she nestled against his leg sound asleep. When she woke at dawn, he was still there, having dozed off himself some time later in the night. The fire had died down; there was a chill in the air as the morning bells rang. Never since she had left Ragnok's home had she felt so safe. Flitwick wasn't much smaller than a goblin, yet she saw no elfish or goblin features on him. The other Ravenclaw's knew something was going on- they respected her privacy, and a few of them had tried to help with thinking what might have happened.

Classes that day were particularly long. The books seemed heavier, the halls longer, and she found it took three steps per every one of Sturgis Podmore to keep up. She was practically running to keep up when they were going to lunch when she blurted, "Are you going to take Shacklebolt up on his offer?" Sturgis stopped and turned in mid stride. She ran into him. It was then he realized she was out of breath and much shorter than last week.

"Should I ask how you know, or did he put you up to asking?"

She picked up her books that she dropped "no to both." She said in a whisper.

He saw something- in her eyes. Wanting to belong - to be cared for. Needing to be more than just a Meer. She was vulnerable. She would be a target, and never be able to defend herself. "I don't know" he shrugged. "Would it be faster if I carried you to the great hall?" She had not grown younger, just- smaller.

Shaking her head she hooked her arm in his and began walking with him to the great hall in silence. Before they entered she faced Sturgis "If your answer is yes, it will take you to the place of your worst fears. If your answer would be no, the person who could defeat Voldemort may die." He pushed the doors to the great hall open and escorted her to the Ravenclaw table.

It was during the After's course that her modified fork fell to the table with a clatter. A few of the Ravenclaw's who knew her expected it to just be a moment of clumsiness Shacklebolt looked down the table at her "Alright there Huygens?" he asked concerned. She nodded but didn't pick up her fork. She excused herself and hurried out of the dining hall to where McGonagall's office was. For a moment she paced, before she knocked with her wand. The door opened. She looked up at Professor McGonagall. " Professor, you understand the transformation process involved – but- can a wish be undone on a wishing stone?" McGonagall escorted her into her office and indicated her to have a seat at the corner of her desk. She opened a tin of biscuits and offered them to Rhea as she poured tea.

"What brings you to this supposition?" Rhea explained about the confrontation with Malfoy on the stairs and what happened after. Minerva sipped at her tea. "Rhea, a mere wish, even made on a wish stone, can not create life, could not have created your life. When Professor Dumbledore had the opportunity to examine your father's wand, it was missing its core elements. It is believed that when the killing spell was cast upon your father, that – magic, combined with his love for you, was what really created you- the wish stone was just a way to carry it to your mother. If Mr. Malfoy indeed were able to make his singular wish upon you, it would have simply been the moment that returned you to Professor Flitwick's classroom. The rest, of what has happened to you, I believe is your, magical core, finding a way to come out at last…" She saw Rhea puzzle over what was said. Minerva drew the small stonecat out of her drawer and placed it in Rhea's hands. "Do you remember how you did that? You did not take any of the stone away; you just transformed what was there. It may be that the elemental cores in your body are doing the same thing. It is going back to what it was before. You may also be evolving as you mature into a young lady."

"Well, that really sucks." Said Rhea bluntly.

"What does Miss Huygens?" asked Minerva with a faint blush of color to her cheeks,

"Just when I start to be old enough to date guys, I turn into – something else they won't want to look at in a million years."

Minerva regarded her and said as gently as she could. "I assure you Miss Huygens, it is not looks that will or will not attract your true love to you."

The after noon first bell rang. Rhea gathered up her book bag. "I have afternoon potions to go to, Thank you Professor" She hesitated a moment. "Elemental cores?" she asked puzzled- "Wands just have one core. Why would my father's wand have more than one core? Wouldn't that conflict with each other?"

Rhea saw a moment of triumph in McGonagall's eyes. "He welded one of the Great Wands" she said at last. Rhea didn't move, not understanding what had been said. She didn't repeat what was said, she just- waited for an explanation. It took a moment. Minerva was looking through her own memories for a satisfactory explanation.

"Great Wands were created to do what other wands could not do- focus and balance the power of the elements within. A Great Wand could move mountains, or slay a giant with a simple summoning to be gone. Only a great wizard could use one- the others faced madness from even touching it. Its core held very powerful magic."

"Enough to bring me to life?"

"It would seem so. You mustn't be late for class Rhea. Best you go now."

Rhea hesitated another moment

"Professor, what was in the core of my fathers wand that would make, me- like this?"

McGonagall steadied herself. Carefully she spoke the words she had heard not long ago.

_"Of love, of wishes and dreams._

_Born of Earth, Renew to flame._

_Unselfish devotion, and sacrifice,_

_Born of the Great, Stars, Moonstone,_

_Thestril, Roc, Wisdom,_

_Courage & Light, Makes True to_

_Ravenclaw tonight."_

'The hat said that at my sorting" she said mulling over the words. McGonagall reached over and brushed a stray wisp of hair from Rhea's cheek. How hard it must have been growing up with no other humans about, and not getting the nurturing that parents could give. The sorting hats song had puzzled some of the teachers; none of the other students had ever had a second song given to them. Fawks flying in to see the sorting- Minerva reached over and gently took Rhea's hands in hers. "Child I do not wish to alarm you, however, it seems you are taking over the characteristics of the elemental core of your fathers wand."

"The wishing stone- that's a fallen star, isn't it?" Rhea asked breathlessly. Minerva nodded. For a while Rhea stood very still. She looked down at her hands, then back up at McGonagall. "I am being – changed back into what I was before the wish" she said with trepidation in her quavering voice.

Minerva shook her head. "Rhea, you are not, going – back, your moving forward. There are some, spells that can be done to slow it down, to change things, but- they are temporary." She reached down and tilted Rhea's face upward and saw it was tear streaked. With her fingertips she brushed away the tears and said to her gently.

"You only need to decide what you want to do with this new challenge and how you will work with it." She saw something flicker in Rhea's eyes- something she had seen flicker in another beings eyes along time ago...

Something that chilled her heart to its very core.

_Death._


	8. Chapter Eight

_Disclaimer: JK. Rowlings and Warner Brothers own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. All other characters are created by me - Only JK Rowling has permission to use them as fair trade for use of her characters._

To Dad & Uncle Karl

Absent from this world but never forgotten. Love you bye.

**Shadows in the Wind.**

**Written by Taylor Grey of Lady Grey Castles**

Chapter Eight

The sound of a single heartbeat filled the small dark womblike space where Rhea curled asleep from a long tiring fall day. She had stopped shrinking and now, her body was- well, compressing to the middle. Her breastbone jutted forward, her hips gave her a most ungainly waddle- her face- was rounding; yet her nose and teeth were jutting forward. She couldn't use her arms properly, nor could she hold even the most modified spoon. The house elves in pity had begun to give her things she could eat with her hands. The teachers still expected her to attend class to listen, but they had long since given up on giving her homework or expecting her to carry her books to class.

Tonight though, Rhea slept well for the first time that she had in a long time. She shifted as the covers became too warm and once more comfortable she began to dream. She was falling out the window of her tower room to the ground. Instead of striking the ground, she spread out her arms and brought herself up sharply. It was a bit of a change- using her arms to regulate what height she wanted to be. In the moonlight she soared over the grounds, the quidditch pitch, the forbidden forest. She never felt so free or alive in her entire life. For a while she just glided on the thermals. She realized how it must feel to ride a broom as she investigated the school by air. The lake while the waters were deep and foreboding glittered in the moonlight. Tiring Rhea made her way back to the castle and landed on one of the ledges that held a dragon statue. It was funny, she thought, it had to be a dream, though it felt so- real- she didn't remember the school having dragon gargoyles on the roof. She snuggled next to the gargoyle on the narrow ledge and closed her eyes. There was a rush of darkness for her, and warmth.

Professor Flitwick smelt something burning before he heard the screams of the students in the first year dorm room. Hurrying up the steps he could hear other girls giving orders- "Ah the resourcefulness of Ravenclaw's" he mused as he entered into the dorm.

The bed had a center area that was scorched. The curtains on the bed would have to be replaced, and the mattress of course. He regarded the 5th year Ravenclaw who had the sense to put a fire removing charm on just the area of the bed. "Well done!" he said to her. She nodded then escorted the three other girls out of the dorm room to the common room area where she set up blankets for them to sleep on.

He moved over to what remained of Rhea's sleeping area. The fire had not spread. He knew that she always kept a small stub candle handy just if she needed some light.The covers were lumpy. Feeling quite ill he waved the covers back expecting to see her charred body. Nothing. Frowning he looked under the bed. Beyond a stray sock, therewas nothing else of intrest

Albus Dumbledore threw his arm over his eyes to prevent the glare of the candles Peeves had illuminated from burning the backs of his eyes to cinder. He felt his night cap slip off of his head as he sat up. He didn't know what was more annoying, being awakened by the lights, or Peeves screeching. It took a moment to put together what Peeves was saying, and to resist the urge to banish him as he ripped off the covers of the bed.

**"….OUT OF BED… "**

"Peeves. Please stop shouting." Mumbled Dumbledore.

**"STUDENT OUT OF BED!"** Peeves shouted again then flew off up out of the room. Albus groaned. He sat up and looked upwards to Peeves, who wasn't paying any attention to him as Peeves hovered by the window in the astronomy tower of Albus's office.

"Right, Student out of bed." Albus muttered rising from the bed he climbed the steps where he could hear Peeves still shouting, and followed where Peeves was looking. It was dark out there. He looked and saw nothing on the grounds.

"Where is the student out of bed Peeves?" he asked pointedly rubbing his eyes more awake. He saw dead seriousness on Peeves face as Peeves pointed to the roof. Once again Albus looked, and almost missed the flutter of a blue white night dress as it slipped from the ledge where it had been resting, He watched in horror as the child dangled now hanging on to the leg of the stone dragon gargoyle. He couldn't hear the scream issuing from the child's lips, but he could feel the terror rip through his very being.

Extending his hand the spell he cast caught the child in mid fall and slowed the decent to the ground. Peeve had Dumbledore's dressing gown in hand and then was off ahead of him as they raced out the door to the bottom of the tower.

It was Peeves who found the still small figure in the bushes- the nightdress in tatters. Albus wrapped his robe around her to keep the chill away as he lifted Rhea into his arms and carried her down to the hospital wing. Albus turned to Peeves who had followed. "Please ask Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick to join us in the hospital wing _right away_." He saw the bit of mischief in Peeves eyes. "And Peeves? You were very noble tonight, saving her life. Thank you." Peeves disappeared in a flash after holding his index finger over his lips to Shush Albus from going on.

Peeves went to the Gryffindor tower first where Minerva slept under Tartan coverlets He saw the pitcher of water beside the bed. A mischievous grin spread on his face as he darted forward whisking the blanket from her. Minerva's sleeping gown had moved up revealing her knobby knees. Peeves saw them, covered his eyes he shrieked "I'm _**BLIND**_ I'm _**BLIND**_ – OHHHH MY _**EYES**_!!!! I'm **BLIND**!!!!"

"_**PEEVES EXPLAIN YOURSELF**_!" McGonagall thundered. Peeves peaked out from behind his fingers. She had the sense to pull the gown down over her legs to keep warm. A faint flush tipped her cheaks as her long hair tumbled down past her shoulders.

"Headmaster to see you in hospital wing _right away_" he said in Dumbledore's voice then laughing 'AH HAAA" he darted for the water pitcher- stopping a scant inch from it when he saw she had her hand up before her menacing glare. He turned away, gave a parting look over his shoulder with a wolf whistle then shot through the wall towards Ravenclaw tower. Peeves was surprised to see Flitwick up, and the scent of smoke lingering in the air. "Peeves did NOT do this bad!!!" he said holding up his hands in mock defense. "_Thought about it though…" _he mused.

Flitwick sighed. "No, I didn't expect you were the responsible party." He said with sadness in his voice. Peeves hovered over the girls who were huddled together, crying. He produced three handkerchiefs from the air and handed one to each of them. When one blew her nose in it, it made the sound of a triumphing elephant. He hovered, waiting for the others to use theirs when he heard Flitwick ask him "What brings you here Peeves?"

Peeves tore himself from the three girls and turned around. "Headmaster wishes to see you in Hospital wing _right away_." he repeated again in Dumbledore's voice.Behind Peeves were the sounds of wind breaking, and the nervous giggles of the girl who blew her nose. A loud burp followed the third girls' use of the handkerchiefs as Peeves went through the wall cackling.

McGonagall and Flitwick reached the hospital wing door at the same time. They heard voices from behind the door, one that they recognized as Dumbledore's the other- they weren't sure. Together they went through the door and saw Dumbledore in his robe and sleep shirt, barefooted standing next to the bed where a lump the size of a swan lay,- one that had been twisted and lay covered with a crisp whiteblanket.A thin graying haired goblin who was also in his bedclothes and barefoot standing on the off side of the bed. He was furious with Albus.

"…trusted her care to you- you said you would see to her- and now – this! She could have died! Look at her! Why didn't you tell me before this was happening?" They sawthe goblin move over to her deformed feet and grasp them beneath the blanket. A blue glow enveloped her body as it flattened and contorted back to the young child who had first arrived at Hogwarts. She still had the long fingered hands, and there were now traces of scaling on her hands and feet still. Her breath came easier. Ragnok moved beside her and kissed her forehead while he took her hand.

Minerva regarded Ragnok. "You've been performing a transmutation spell on her, all her life, haven't you? Keeping her limbs straight and to allow her to grow up. Without the spell, this is what she reverts to. Gold can't change back because it's not living matter."

Flitwick went over to her other bedside and hopped up on the chair beside her bedgazing at the sleeping child. He shook his head. "What your doing is like stretching a long strip of rubber. It will always return to its normal state, at rest, the longer you stretch it, the faster it will return." Rhea's eyes opened. For a moment she just looked into space, then she blinked and focused on just Ragnok. "I flew tonight." She murmured. Ragnok held her hand tears spilling over his crusty cheeks. "Really? How did it go?" he inquired gently. She didn't answer. Her eyes closed again and by her even breathing they could tell she had fallen into a restful sleep.

Ragnok regarded them then glanced back over his shoulder at Rhea. "She was like this- more so when she was born. Transmutation gave a better life to her. There are some debts that can never be repaid." He said softly - looking pointedly at Albus. "I will return each fortnight to, visit her." He finished then striding to the fireplace he gathered a handful of floo powder and disappeared in a brilliant green flash.

"You realize Albus, that there will come a time that she will change more quickly than his spell can transform her back.- What happens when the creature - Rhea-matures- _what happens to the safety of the other children here at the school_?" asked Minerva with a quaver in her voice.

Albus was silent for a moment. "She, shouldn't be alone, for the rest of the night- Minerva, would you, stay with her please in case she wakes and isn't - sure of where she is at... Filius, may, I have a word with you?" he asked gently escorting Flitwick into the hall. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter Nine

_Disclaimer: JK. Rowlings and Warner Brothers own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. All other characters are created by me - Only JK Rowling has permission to use them as fair trade for use of her characters._

To Dad & Uncle Karl

Absent from this world but never forgotten. Love you bye.

**Shadows in the Wind.**

**Written by Taylor Grey of Lady Grey Castles**

Chapter Nine

Ragnok gazed out the window of his room at the Leaky Cauldron as the muggle trains moved past with frightening speed shaking the rooms and knocking dust down from the rafters. He stepped back and regarded the frame which held the photograph of Albus and himself in younger years. _"Excuse me, I would like to behest a loan that would be enough funding to begin research on dragons blood." _Said the auburn haired wizard to the young clerk at Gringot's bank. There wasn't a snicker- just- silence. Borrowing money from a goblin was to put one's hands, fingers, toes, house, and life- even your families' lives on the line if things didn't work out. Such things, as this, required sponsorship. The old goblin looked over his desk at the auburn haired wizard. "And what is it that you do?"

There was a pause "I am currently, unemployed, however I have an interview to become a teacher at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. They are in need of a transformation professor, as their last one went into a vanishing cabinet with a Bogart several weeks ago and has not been seen since… nor has the cabinet for that matter…"

It wasn't that Ragnok was eaves dropping. He just couldn't help overhear what was being said. No one, had, discovers the uses of dragon blood, and there may be a profit in it if something useful could be determined. Dragon's blood was expensive- unless you hired someone to do the bloodletting, but that was difficult at best. It, was – something- anything – that would be better than sitting back just waiting for another order for another vault to be dug. Goblins were better than that- smarter, wiser, more cunning than wizards would guess, though, it was best that the wizards thought otherwise. Ragnok found himself standing up. He had a modest amount of money. If he lost it all to this wizard it would be worth the side bets he knew the other goblins would take up just to see it happen. Striding over he stood before the auburn haired wizard and noticed while he looked young, there was a presence about him that was inspiring. He – felt- that this wizard would go far, and be a success.

"I will sponsor this wizard." He found himself saying. "and I request 10 percent of all side bets before completion of the loan condition, and 2 percent of any profits from the sale or export of the products used with this resource"

By the first week two uses of the dragons blood had been discovered. The news briefly hit the paper along side the report that the auburn haired wizard had been hired as the new transfiguration teacher. The goblins were repaid in full for the entire balance of the loan by the second week as well as the expected intrest anda bonus.At first the wizard had thought that the goblin who had sponsored him would just- well, sign the final papers and part ways, instead he found every morning Ragnok was there at the workshop waiting for him to begin work. It wasn't that Ragnok didn't trust the young wizard- he just- didn't want to go back down into the vaults, and even though the money made from three of the uses of dragon's blood had filled his own vault very well, there was something- else that compelled him to stay with this young wizard. When the curious photographer came around from the Daily Prophet that the photograph caught the- friendship that they held for one another. It was two years in his company- something that other goblins would have shuddered to do. Two years that brought him wealth beyond his wildest dreams, yet, a truth that showed him, only with certain wizards would he ever be respected, as an equal. Albus Dumbledore was one of those certain wizards. Ragnok knew that the dragon blood study success was one of the reasons why he probably was chosen to teach at the school over the other candidates, and one of the reasons for his success in the years to come.

Wealth gave Ragnok the freedom to do things other Goblins could only dream of, and it was in those dreams that gave him the desire to help them break the bondage that had been enslaved upon them all of these years. While the muggle style home in Nottingham had been expensive, and those who saw he and his family didn't look twice- (just an old man with money that's all dear) it also brought him notoriety for his outspoken behavior. Years later the human woman would come to his house- having been shuttled from one place to the next to keep her safe. He had heard about the mines, the slaughter. Every Goblin revered the name Alfred Huygens with hushed respect. The willingness of a wizard to sacrifice their life for a goblin- for no – gain except the knowledge of that goblins safety was unfathomable.

There were still slave raids on Goblin households – younger goblins to work in the mines while they were ransomed back to their families,- Goblin children snatched from the yard or from their beds. Nothing was done because Goblins, didn't have a social order to protect them. Many of the children were lost forever to their parents, some could turn over their entire fortune to get their children back. The ministry was blind to it- they were just Goblins after all. Vermin that walked the streets of the city.

The knock to Ragnok's door came soon after. Cassini opened the door and regarded the unfamiliar faces that held their wands aloft. They hastily placed them away when they saw her, and mumbled their excuses. Cassini hurried to the back of the house where she had placed Rhea in a basket to get some sun with the other children playing around her. She heard crying. She saw a man picking up her daughter from the basket. Rhea was crying a normal human baby cry in his arms. The other men looked unsure. Cassini took her from him and scolded him for waking the mistress child- didn't he know any better?

She watched him leave- then glanced around at the goblin children whom had their ears tucked under their caps. At that age, all of the children looked human. She counted the number of children that were there and by name, knew that none had been taken. They looked like human toddlers in their overalls. Holding her daughter to her breast she took them inside for their lunch.

The ministry of magic caught up with Cassini four months after Rhea was born. Ragnok and Cassini had traveled to the Leaky Cauldron to pass through to Diagon Ally to go to Gringot's to set up Rhea's account. He had gone on ahead – He had seen Griphook looking panicked. He had told her to stay in the safety of Flourish and Blotts while he saw what was wrong. She had seen Griphook herself and had stepped into the street. It was then the ministry of magic came forward and snatched her up for the murder of her husband. Griphook held Ragnok back from running after them. "We can not help her. They would not listen to you with out revealing all of the escaped Goblins or the shelter that you give to the others children." Both saw Cassini's expression for them to stay safe – the nod, the acceptance of it all. Grimly Ragnok and Griphook went to Gringot's bank and had a word with the manager. In a moment the doors of Gringot's bank closed, locking out the wizarding world. Goblins disappeared from where they were working bringing their children to the safe houses. Commerce in Diagon Ally came to an abrupt standstill.

"It would be the word of a Goblin, against that of a wizard. Know that there is no profit in deception. Cassini Huygens was not down in the mine when her husband was murdered. It was washday for the town. Other women as well as the mine owner who had her husband's saw Alfred's body brought to her when he evicted her from her residence. The new mine foreman was hired two days before Cassini's husband was found buried upon the hill with a wand blast to his back that provided the means of his death." Argued Griphook with the editor of the Daily Prophet. His words fell on deaf ears.

When the truth didn't stir the hearts of the wizards, foreclosures did. Goblins began to place notices upon the residents who were involved in the ministry of magic, and the justice system, and while they stood protesting the goblins seized everything and placed the wizard on the street in just the clothing they wore. This new rebellion was bloodless; yet more terrifying than any other and great pains were made to end it as quickly as possible. Cassini was released the next day and whisked away to a safe place, leaving Ragnok, Griphook and her daughter behind. The goblin children were moved as well to a separate location. Names of who had helped were not spoken.

Ragnok had tried to contact Albus, but the message had been intercepted by Dippet and put aside as Albus was in class. Later, it was discovered, but that moment of action had passed and all they could do was wait. The bank re opened, as did the services that the Goblins provided, but the foreclosure on the homes stood until the debts were paid in full at a higher percentage rate. Perhaps it was because Ragnok had been so outspoken against the mistreatment of Goblins in the Quibbler that made his family a target. He had come to the Leaky Cauldron with Rhea on the day before her train was to leave for Hogwarts when the death eaters had come and placed their mark on his home, his life, and his family.

A family brought together because they were survivors of the Great Sorrow, the last slaughter of the Goblins. Drawn together by one child, one debt that none of them could repay. Rhea had cried, a human cry. Goblin's didn't cry- not in that way. Her cry's had alerted her mother, who had saved the goblin children from enslavement. Rhea's warning had saved the children. It wasn't an expected action, it, just happened. Cassini's choice to leave Rhea behind came with a heavy heart. She knew, only the Goblins could work the transfigurations spell upon her daughter to give her a normal life, and to travel – to stay with Goblins would have meant the death of them both, as well as anyone who had helped her. Perhaps the death eaters or the ministry had figured out about the birth of the child, they would be looking for both a woman, and a child of unknown age. Not a single woman working –doing what she had been doing for so long…

There was a knock on the door. He opened it to see a small witch with scraggly hair, towels under her arm and a spelled broom and mop behind her. "Housekeeping" She said as the door closed he saw the witch that had saved his people so long ago.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: JK. Rowlings and Warner Brothers own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. All other characters are created by me - Only JK Rowling has permission to use them as fair trade for use of her characters. 

To Dad Uncle Karl

Absent from this world but never forgotten. Love you bye.

**Shadows in the Wind.**

**Written by Taylor Grey of Lady Grey Castles**

Chapter Ten

Sturgis Podmore hurried to the second floor infirmary skidding on the slick floors around the corners and down the halls dropping everthingwhen he heard the news from a Ravenclaw that Rhea was in the hospital wing. No one really knew what had happened, only there had been a bit of a fire and that she was – looking – different. He skidded to a stop just as he came into the doors and saw her sitting propped with pillows and eating breakfast. She waved him in smiling and pointed to the chair beside her bed. There were a collection of cards from her dorm mates, several wizard cards from discarded chocolate frog packs, and someone had brought her flowers. He felt a bit foolish, being empty handed but she didn't seem to notice.

Turning the chair to see her better he sat down and waited until she swallowed before asking "Pet, what did you get yourself into this time?" He saw her small shoulders shrug.

"One minute I am in my bed and the next I am dreaming I am looking at a dragon gargoyle and someone is yelling "Locomotion mortis" and I am here. I heard the headmaster talking to someone, and all the pain went away. I don't hurt any more and I don't know what is any different."

"Well, you're a mite sight taller than you were a few days ago. Any idea how that happened? Hang on you don't hurt anymore? You didn't tell that it hurt you. " She shook her head. " Was I smaller? They are saying I was. If you cast a flying charm on yourself, would you fly?" She saw Sturgis shake his head.

"Not unless the charm was on the broom. Why?"

She shrugged again. "I don't know. I don't remember. Maybe it's important, but…" she lowered her voice so that only he could hear. "I remember seeing "AD loves MM" written on the back inside ring of the middle hoop at the Quidditch pitch in gold red ink. I could see it as I flew. I don't ever remember seeing a dragon gargoyle from the outside of the castle so it must all be a dream, right?"

Sturgis kissed her forehead. "It could be very real Pet, there have been cases where magic makes students fly out of their beds, and they may not be awake for it. It is called Sleep fly"

She digested that bit of information as she studied him in the morning light. Poppy came over to them and shooed Sturgis away telling him Rhea needed her rest. Sturgis promised to be back with some answers for her later on. It didn't take long to sneek to the broom cupboard, or to mount up and fly over to the Quidditch pitch where he carefully examined each of the rings. Satisfied, he flew over the school and around each of the towers – something that was frowned upon because of down drafts and the danger, until he found just outside of Dumbledore's observatory the stone dragon gargoyle, and something – else. He hurried back to the cupboard and put away his broom then leaned against the door. He heard a polite cough behind him. Turning he saw Minerva regarding him "Mr. Podmore, a word with you…"

"You can't keep it from her, she has a right to know what happened, what will happen…" he said before he moved at all. Her back stiffened. "Exactly what are you getting at?" He held up a long elegant gold gray reddish feather. "It was wedged at the base of the dragon gargoyle that is hidden." He didn't let go of it, he only watched her eyes widen with realization. She stepped back and placed her hand to her chest, all color drained from her face.

"Put it down- carefully" she gasped. He looked at the feather and for the first time saw the construction of the feather. It was as if the feather had been wrought from spun gold and that each of the barbs of the feathers held a tenuous tip of – something- that his instincts informed him was dangerous. He had to have been lucky that it hadn't pierced his skin before. Sighing he removed a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully switched how he held it to the other hand.

"Where did you find it?" she asked. He pointed to the direction of the dragon gargoyle. He didn't move or speak at first he just stood there looking at her as she became more stern and was going on about the rules that he had broken in using a school broom out side of class and flying in an area that was off limits. She would have continued her rant except for three small words that he spoke softly.

"_Albus loves Minerva_." He said softly to her.

"Pardon Mr. Podmore?" she asked in a chilling tone that should have warned him to swallow his words and duck for cover. Not ever being the brightest color in the crayon box he continued to press on.

"_AD Loves MM._ **Albus Dumbledore loves Minerva McGonagall.** Rhea found that too in her flight last night over the school I've confirmed what she saw, and while it was at night time, I have no doubt that she did, somehow fly, and will fly again. What in the name of Merlin are you doing to her?"

"Me? What on earth are you talking about?" She asked confused. She was still breathless from what he had said before- and now in his rant he was turning what should have been her scolding him for improper broom use into – something else.

"You're the transfiguration teacher. So was Professor Dumbledore. What are you doing to Rhea and does the ministry know?" Minerva blinked. Relief flooded her face.

"We aren't doing anything to her except helping her through her time. Now, if you would please hand me that – feather, I will discuss this further with Professor Dumbledore and as for you… You are aware of the rules concerning the brooms, and the area of flying for this school. While your motives may have been with good intention, they were however dangerous and I can not condone what you did. Detention, and 40 points from Gryffindor. Back to your tower Mr. Podmore." She said sternly getting a grasp on herself at last. He didn't argue. He left her there to lean against the wall shaking like a leaf. When she had composed herself she went to the headmasters office and laid the feather on his desk. He could see that she was upset, and it wasn't about the feather.

She silently paced in front of his desk as he looked over the feather. When he was done he looked up at her – stopping her in his tracks with

"Is there – something – else you wish to tell me Minerva?" He saw her blush deeply.

"How could you!" she blurted at last "How could you leave it for every student to see?"

Albus said nothing- he wasn't sure exactly what she was referring to and felt his silence was best until she had it all out into the open. "It's been seen you know, by the students whom I may say one was very quick to try to use that information to extract himself out of punishment. Did it ever occur to you that that information like that getting out would have disastrous effects? And why for Merlin's beard sake would you put it 50 feet in the air for every Tom James and Harry to find? Exactly how long has it been there and why didn't you ever tell me that you love me- why did I have to hear what you did and felt from a student?"

Epiphany

There was a collective gasp from the portraits of former head masters that lined the office wall. Minerva wheeled on her heel and snapped "Oh Shut UP!" then turned back to Albus's desk but found an empty chair instead. She felt his hands on her shoulders behind her as she turned and saw the twinkle in his eyes.

" You are aware that I love each and every single one of my students as my own, do you not?" He saw her nod. The flush was still high upon her cheeks as his hands moved down to her small waist. "And that I hold you in the highest esteem of respect and admiration."

She saw the seriousness on his face and felt rather foolish. Placing her hand on his chest she moved to push him away. "But you don't- love me in that way, and it was some other set of students who placed their names on the Quidditch hoop and not you." She said her voice trembling. She felt him place his hand over hers and hold it.

"I will not, and can not ever lie to you Minerva." She lowered her face so that he couldn't see the bright tears in her eyes, but he did. His hand released hers and both moved to cup her face in his hands brushing away the tears. She saw the same twinkle in his eyes, though they were more serious now. For a moment he just stood in front of her not saying anything until they were interrupted by the sorting hat.

"He is a coward at heart Minerva. He will not lie to you but he feels that if he doesn't tell you then he isn't lying to you. He has wanted to tell you but was afraid of what you would say in return. He has loved you since the first time you trounced him at wizard chess. He left the office in a huff and it took him 5 hrs of flying about the Quidditch pitch where he admitted what he felt in his heart, to himself. He vowed never to tell you because of the work that needed to be done at the time, and then it became easier not to say, but just to love you from afar."

The portraits collectively said "Awwwww" Minerva looked at the sorting hat, and the portraits and then looked at Albus who had the look of a schoolboy who had been caught snogging his best mate's girl Minerva reached up and cupped his face with her hands. He wasn't the most handsome man in the wizarding world, but she had loved him for a very long time. He stepped closer to her, lowering his face to hers his lips hung in midair a scant 1/8th of an inch apart He could taste her essences. He knew she had closed her eyes and lean forward to kiss him

**BANG**.

They pulled apart as if burnt. Hagrid stood there breathing hard from his run.  
"Professor's, It's Rhea, She- she's changing and Madam Pompry said to get you two and Ragnok said to hurry"

The rubber strap had snapped.

**_A.N- Thanks for the reviews and the questions. Like Rhea, the relationships in this story will continue to evolve. _**

**_Taylor Grey, Lady Grey Castles_**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: JK. Rowlings and Warner Brothers own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. All other characters are created by me - Only JK Rowling has permission to use them as fair trade for use of her characters. 

To Dad Uncle Karl

Absent from this world but never forgotten. Love you bye.

**Shadows in the Wind.**

**Written by Taylor Grey of Lady Grey Castles**

Chapter Eleven.

Smoke billowed down the hall as Minerva, Albus and Hagrid ran around the corner heading for the hospital wing. Albus knew that the last time there was a small fire that was unexplained- though- with some transformations there is some heat exchange- the fires concerned him for the safety of everyone involved. He heard the sound of windows being spelled open, and the smoke dissipating as they entered into the ward. Minerva gasped as she gazed at the- creature- that was once Rhea on the floor beside the smoldering bed. Poppy wasn't happy. Good hospital beds were difficult to conjure up at best- and this one was a total loss. She had the bed between Rhea and herself and was trying to salvage what she could from the mess.

Rhea on the other hand seemed quite pleased with what had happened. Her body had shrunk from the lithe 11 yr old child to a squat trundled being that was about the size of a muggle short bail of hay. Her neck had elongated, and her arms changed to where they were wings. She was preening them getting the emerging pinfeathers to come forth. She brought her head up to regard their entrance. She couldn't retreat back to the bed, or under it, instead she edged away to another bed and moved under it. Poppy turned when she saw it and groaned hoping that that bed didn't go up as well.

"Just stay where you are, your frightening her- won't do to have her set any more beds on fire…"

"Poppy, what happened?" asked Albus. Poppy took a breath and pointed to Hagrid who was just coming back into the hospital wing. "Ask Hagrid" Hagrid stopped, out of breath and saw the smoldering bed in ruins. He swallowed.

"We were just, talking about the grounds of Hogwarts, and the animals, she was asking questions about Thestril's and how she knew the word from somewhere, but not where, and she just said, she wished that she would be what she was meant to be and then a blue flame came out of no where and she didn't scream, she just went up in flame and rightly changed in it…and then Poppy starts yelling for me to get …" he stopped short seeing Rhea come out from under the bed and waddle towards him. Hagrid knelt down, pure joy on his face "Well, aren't you the beautiful one?" he said in a soft voice. Rhea made a complete turn, extending her wings to show him, and then gamboled up to him squeaking softly.

Minerva looked at Albus- not quite sure what to think or do, knowing that even with all of her years as a transformation teacher, she wasn't prepared for this. "We have to let Ragnok know about this… he can change her back.." Hagrid looked a bit off when she said that.

"Beggin your pardon Professor, if what happened before happens again, then, she will turn back on her own, when she is ready, or not. Na up to us to decide what's best for her, only she can do that."

" But she's a little girl- we – can't leave her like that!" said Poppy losing her collectiveness. Minerva bent down and was regarding Rhea when she noticed something. She straightened up and said to Albus "She has the eyes of a Thestril, I saw them before when she was in the classroom, Is that why her transformations are incomplete? Because she is becoming a mixed being? Can she understand us? Mr. Podmore said she remembered things from when she transformed before, but not when she had been shrinking back. Why is was it so rapid now?" Albus held up his hand to calm her questions.

"Perhaps it is because she learned how to transform properly last night. While I fear, the loss of bedding may be unavoidable; it warrants notice for future sleeping arrangements on dragon hide may be advised. As for understanding us…" He looked at Rhea and then, following Hagrid knelt down to her level." Hello Rhea," he said to the being that reminded him so much of his own phoenix – yet it was larger- the feathers that were coming out now in great haste were white with spun gold. Her eyes were a swirling crystal blue that he could see the depths of his soul in.

Her mouth opened. In stead of the squawk that they had been hearing from her over the last few moments a mans deep voice came from with in her **"_Give this to my Cassini. Tell her, I love her…_ _What's going on here?… "I understand that there was no uprising here- that these hard working honest Goblins were shot in the back by a cold blooded murderer." "You bloody fool! That is what makes Goblin built tunnels special that they never collapse! RUN_" **the voice became younger – softer _"Put me with him, and carry us out, to give to his wife. Humans bury their own…."Please Ma'am, Forman Huygens saved life. Ma'am must know the truth…not uprising. Goblins work hard. Huygens respected us. Murdered he was saving the others. Important Man comes with owner who lied to important man.tried to kill , Forman Huygens save . Forman say to give you this and tell you he love you. It is a wishing spell stone. Forman made the wish for both of you. Forman Huygens knew – knew what was to happen and knew you would wish him back. Wish stone not able to do that, but can do other type of wish…Wish has been granted."_

Minerva staggered to the nearest chair looking very pale. Poppy went to her side and produced a bar of chocolate from her pocket. She broke of a piece and slipped it between Minerva's lips hoping it wouldgive her strength.Hagrid looked at Albus "How, could – What's going on professor?"

Albus took a breath. "An ancient spell, If innocents have been silenced, even the very stones will shout out for them. I presume this is what has happened. We knew Rhea's father died, her mother, shortly after she was born...though the nature of his death was never fully explained. .

There was a sharp click of heals coming down the hallway towards the infirmary. Rhea gave a squeak and waddled away from the door to hide under the bed again. The trio straightened up as the deputy to the minister of magicFudgecame striding into the infirmary,

"Is everything alright? I was at Hogsmeade when I saw the smoke coming from the infirmary wing- ah.. oh my, how did it happen?" he asked pointing to the bed. Cornelius Fudge's face wore an expression of extreme worry and concern.

Poppy said loudly "One of the potions spilt onto the covers, no one was hurt. If you wouldn't mind, I need Hagrid's help to clear up this mess. Thank you for your concern Headmaster." Albus could see the look on her face, and with out needing to read her mind had heard the happy squeaks from Rhea change to a deep warning hiss that he had no doubt would remove a limb with out question. Albus guided the two from the infirmary back up to his office where he poured the deputy minister a glass of brandy to calm his nerves. The two chatted about the school while Minerva listened politely to the portrait behind her of one of the previous headmasters murmur that Hagrid had things well in hand in the hospital wing and that things will be taken care of by the arrival of a person the headmaster knew. It was when Fudge stood to get his second glass of brandy that he saw the feather on the desk. Curious he reached for it with the intention of picking it up. His hand was a scant inch away when Fawks left his perch, scooped up the feather and then returned to his perch with the feather in his claw still. Minerva shot Albus a glance of concern as Fudge turned puzzled by the events

"Good heavens what was that all about? Where on earth did that – is that a feather? Come from and why did your bird take it?… " Fudge turned back and looked at Fawks. "Come Come old fellow, I am not going to steal it from you I just want to look at it- Quite – extraordinary- it looks like- is it? is it a real feather, or just a golden cast one?"

Minerva couldn't help herself. "He is trying to protect you sir, the feather has poison on it." Fudge backed away- horrified. "And you left it just laying around on your desk? That's quite irresponsible!" Albus stood and shook his head. "not at all, only myself, and my deputy headmistress have access to this room if I am not here, and she is aware of the nature of the feather, as is Fawks so there is no harm done. The feather is here for study, and then it will be secured. As to the origin we are not sure if it was conjured by a crafts person, or from a creature, though we have not seen an adult of this creature to know what it is…" He had said this rapidly so that it confused Fudge. The brandy that had been poured for him made him yawn. He held a hand over his mouth and closed his eyes missing the shadow that fell across the room as Rhea flew past the window.

Minerva heard the portrait say behind her "Ah, that's where she's gotten to," Giving a despairing look to Albus she flicked her wand to the chair where Fudge had been sitting and held her breath. Fudge took another quick gulp of the brandy when he stopped yawning and then at Minerva's gentle prodding, headed back to the chair where he had been sitting before. He gasped as he saw something flying past the window and shot a look at Fawks as he felt a tug on his navel as he port keyed out of the office. A flick of her wand caught the empty brandy glass before it fell to the ground and steadied the rocking chair.

"Merlin's beard, he saw her… Bloody Hell!" Minerva exclaimed wanting to dash the brandy glass to the floor. She restrained herself and placed it on the tray beside the decanter. Albus looked at Fawks who had laid the feather in his tray. "Please see that she comes to no harm and returns to the hospital wing?" Fawks left his perch and in a burst of flame disappeared through the window to re appear beside her as she circled on the thermals.

"Now, Where did you send Cornelius?" Minerva swallowed. "At the time it seemed like a good idea, because he hadn't seen her- back to the ministries office, hoping they would catch him drunk on the job… but now, that is the worst place he could be…" Albus shook his head. "We have only delayed the questions. It is daylight and the students are out, someone is bound to see her- however, there are many magical creatures that roam the grounds of the dark forest…

Fawks followed Rhea as she circled the school A tiny flutter of blue caught her eye in one of the trees near the school. Circling over it she saw it was a tiny humming bird in its nest. It beat its wings allowing it to rise up and fly over the grounds flittering above the students and about the garden. Fascinated Rhea followed the flight with her eyes taking in everything. She was unprepared for a swift intruder, a small goshawk swooped down and snatched the humming bird into its claws then carried it off to decapitate it in a single bite. Fawks stopped her from going after the goshawk. It was natures course. She winged back to where she had first seen the humming bird and saw a nest.

It was Albus who called Fawks back in. Fawks gently guided Rhea back to the school from her flight back into where the infirmary was. She managed to get there and then, landing by the space where the bed had been she placed the nest down and waunderd to an area of the floor that had nothing burnable on it. Sighing, she relaxed. A blue flame enveloped her again. When the flame subsided Poppy rushed forward and covered the shivering child with a blanket and informed the portraits to let Albus know she had transformed back.

"my nest" she gasped. I must keep my nest safe…" Poppy looked at the mass of twigs that she had brought back in. Taking a cauldron she placed the nest in it and put a warming spell around it, not knowing what else to do. By the time the headmaster arrived, Rhea was sleeping. Poppy pulled back the blanket for him to see. She had returned to human form. Almost all human except for mottling of her skin, though she was not much taller than Flitwick, not much larger than the bird she had just been.

Ragnok came into the room via the fireplace and strode over to Albus." How could this have happened so soon?" He bent over to touch her legs. Albus stopped him. "Poppy, May we use your office please?" Poppy gave a curt nod. "Please don't break anything."

Albus lead Ragnok back into the office and closed the door. There was some shouting back and forth that was muffled. When the door opened Ragnok came out first and went to Rhea who was just awaking as if from a long sleep. She smiled at the sight of Ragnok and even though she was in bed, made a sign of greeting to him. The anger on his face faded. She moved in the bed and then looked at herself and frowned as Ragnok came to her bedside. "You, were making my body forget what it was supposed to do, and that's why I couldn't remember when this happened before." Her tone was not in anger or accusatory, it was just- a matter of fact.

Ragnok stood beside her "I wanted you to have a normal life from the moment that I saw you were , different, special your mother never knew what I was doing, and after a while it became easier to do, than to wait for you to discover what your destiny was. I hoped to delay it.- the change in you until you were older… and then it became nessasary to hide you from the wizarding world and I thought I had made you forget well enough. I thought when I saw you, the other day, and today that you had just- retransformed to – what you are now, but Albus has informed me that you – have another transformation that happens. I didn't understand when you said that you flew- I should have listened, I should have asked questions how you flew. I didn't know… Please forgive me for preventing you from being what you were born to be…"

She looked at Albus who had grave concern on his face, then back to Ragnok.

"What was I born to be?" she asked almost afraid of the answer. She saw, an expression of rapture on his face as his voice lowered with respect.

"A harbinger of vengeances, an Angel of death to avenge the slaughter of the innocents. Albus said, you remembered, you spoke of the unspeakable day of sorrow, our day of flight.- yet I can not wish that blood on your hands or to perjure your soul for the deaths of so many. Others may think that to be so, the final payment, but- it is we who owe you the life debt, and we cannot ask it of you. Those who came from the caves on the day of tears don't know who was responsible for the slaughter. They know there were at least two, but as to whom cast the killing spells- they smelt no guilt on any wizard who has walked through the doors of Gringot's. I wanted you to forget- yet I hoped you remember so that, we could exact vengeance if you said it was our right. We have no one to blame. We don't know the wizards name who killed your father."

Rhea shook her head. "Nor do I. The voice speak calls him an important man,"

Ragnok sat on the side of the bed and hung his head. "Then it is over. The debt can never be paid in full.. The blood of many will scream from the earth unheard."


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Disclaimer: JK. Rowlings and Warner Brothers own the characters of the Harry Potter universe. All other characters are created by me - Only JK Rowling has permission to use them as fair trade for use of her characters._

To Dad Uncle Karl 

_Absent from this world but never forgotten. Love you bye._

**Shadows in the Wind.**

**Written by Taylor Grey of Lady Grey Castles**

Chapter Twelve

_I could breakaway_

Rhea sat on her new dragon hide bed with the cauldron in her lap in the hospital wing. It had been a week and she hadn't transformed at all. She hadn't grown any, or shrunk any. Sturgis would come and see her every chance he got, as did her teachers who were very kind to her and allowed her to take things at her own pace. Hagrid had peaked in her cauldron; she didn't mind if he did, he was the only one who wasn't – well twitchy with her when she made a sudden move. He had said very softly that a little egg like that- well, the little bird might not have much of a chance with out the parent bird, but the best thing to do was try and she was doing everything right by keeping it warm and safe. The egg was something that she would care for- something she would protect, something she – would do because of her failure to be what Ragnok wanted her to be. He hadn't been back since the last time that she transformed, and she doubted that he would ever return or that she would see him unless it was on her break, if, he would want to see her. It wasn't that he loved her any less they had said. It was that he had to come to terms by himself. Hagrid had been telling her about the Thestrils. How most people couldn't see them, or believe in them because it took – well, understanding about death to know about them. She was told her last transformation was only for an hour or so before she got tired. She was so new at this.

Poppy was away from the room, something had come up. Someone had come and they asked to speak with her. She said she would only be gone for a moment Just- a moment long enough.. There were footsteps in the hall outside the hospital wing. Footsteps that she knew -footsteps that she hated as they haunted her dreams echoing off of the walls of the caverns. She slipped her fingers around the handle of the cauldron. The need to protect the egg was overriding her need of self preservation. She knew Poppy had charmed the cauldron so that if she did transform that the egg would be safe under any circumstances - Swallowing she closed her eyes wishing the transformation to happen as the steps got closer and closer- she needed to change, she needed to be something other than a small misshapen child. She needed to be something that would not be afraid to face- death as it came through the door. She felt something- change- something cold took a hold of her as she felt- darkness and heard the door to the infirmary open.

Rhea opened her eyes. She was in the infirmary and it was covered in frost- ever where – except the cauldron that the spell had kept at normal temperature. Fudge stood in the door way gasping – he had returned to the school intent on getting answers from someone, and the school nurse seemed like the most likely person. He had been hearing from other ministry people who had children in the school, namely Malfoy that there was a cursed child at the school who was part goblin and was behind an uprising – That she knew the secret to Gringot's vaults and that the whole wizard population would be affected if she was allowed to stay any longer at the school That the magical being child had done the unthinkable in the wizarding world, She had learned magic- something that was forbidden in the schools bylaws to prevent the magical beings from future uprisings.

Rhea wanted to fly at him- throttle him, kill him- He was coming for the bed- for her. His eyes were wide and searching the room- couldn't he see her? What type of an idiot was he? .

In a rush she knew.

An innocent idiot. One that was used for an unspeakable crime for which he felt was justified and had wiped from his memory as simply as those who swat flies on a summers eve feel no remorse. It was why the goblins could not smell the stench of guilt on him when he walked into Gringot's He felt no guilt, no shame because he didn't know better and she was not the one to tell him otherwise. Not yet. Maybe someone would, but she knew he had his own destiny, and maybe it was better to leave it unchanged until the proper time – when they were stronger, when Voldemort wasn't killing them as warnings to others- maybe they needed him there so that later, they could replace him. She saw him walk to the bed and touch the frozen dragon hide covers that cracked to pieces when he touched them. He focused on the cauldron. Reaching for it his hands passed through where Rhea was sitting, through her body and lifted it up off of the bed that shattered as the cauldron was lifted away. Poppy came in and screamed at him- asked him what he was doing and what he had done. The portraits had disappeared the moment that he had entered to get Albus and Minerva. Albus entered the room and calmed Poppy, and then allowed Cornelius to leave the hospital wing, and the school with the cauldron.

"But Rhea, where is she- how did this happen?" asked Poppy looking at yet another destroyed hospital bed. Albus looked directly at Rhea.

"She is still here- she has – transformed herself yet again.. I am sure that Hagrid will see to her care if this change becomes permanent- given the state, of this (indicating to the frost covering the entire ward) she must have forced the change instead of allowing the change to come naturally. I don't know if she will, change back, or if she should."

Poppy sat down. She pulled out the bar of chocolate and broke it, but placed it on the side of the bed stand. She felt ill and fought back tears.

"Why shouldn't she?" asked Minerva near tears herself. "We could be her family and protect her just as well as Ragnok tried to…"

"You know, if she does, transform back, and would transform again, the debt would come around and she would be forced to , close the debt. Would you ask that on any child? To kill someone because of something that happened years before?"

Minerva stood her ground "I can't believe you. To be so calm at this moment- if she has transformed, where is she?" Albus took Minerva's hand and lead her to the mirror above the wash sink. Standing her to one side he showed her the reflection of dark eyes looking back at her behind a shag of a thick black mane. A curious gold bird pattern was splayed on the chest of the beast with wings folded back and out of the way.

"She has seen too much death to be innocent anymore Minerva" said Poppy, tears running down her cheeks."

"What do we tell Ragnok?" asked Minerva hanging on to Albus's arm for dear life.

"The truth. He can do no more for her. It is out of his hands."

Albus charmed open the windows and nodded to Rhea who took a few steps then leapt into the air unfolding her dark wings lifting her new body upward.

**Epilogue :**

Minerva walked slowly out on the Quidditch pitch under the players who were practicing. It was a week since Rhea's transformation and according to Hagrid she had not shown any indication of transforming back to herself. Rhea was happy. Ragnok was not. Albus knew that the friendship with Ragnok had been strained, but – he had promised to keep her safe and Ragnok could not argue with that. One of the students on the broom came down to where she was walking and dismounted from his broom. "Professor, may I have a word?" She nodded, seeing it was Sturgis Podmore.

"Yes Mr. Podmore?" she asked curious. He took a sigh and looked down at his feet then looked at her. He was clearly worried but, gathering up his courage he said

"I need to apologize to you Ma'am. I was wrong." She straightened up, not sure where this was going "About?" He drew in a breath pointing upward. "I've been an idiot and jumped to a conclusion. AD loves MM- I found out- it was Amos Diggory loves Moaning Myrtle. Mundungus Fletchertold every one that he put it up there to throw Amos off of his game. I'm so sorry that I jumped to conclusions Ma'am" She nodded, then dismissed him and walked in a daze back up to her office. How could Albus even look at her any more? She sat down and threw open a biscuit tin but couldn't bring herself to eat any. There was a rapid knock on her door; she didn't think when she told them they could enter. When she turned she found herself face to face with the head master that was holding a copy of the daily prophet in his hands.

"Well, the ministry of mysteries has done time experiments on a certain egg that was found in a protective cauldron. They put Rhea's egg under a bell jar and subjected it to a time spell."

Half afraid she looked at the photo, not knowing what she was going to see- the photo moved. An egg, cracked grew into a tiny humming bird, completed its life cycle and then was reborn again.

"In a way, the debt is repaid." He said softly. Minerva put the paper down.

"There is another, debt one for forgiveness, Albus, I – I don't know what to say. Sturgis informed me that Mundungus Fletcher had placed the AD loves MM on the goal. To throw Amos off of his game… and I acted like a school girl, throwing myself at you…"

"Are you saying you don't love me?" She opened her mouth and shook her head

"No, I – I do love you… I have always loved you. Its just- well… I.."

"I love you too Minerva. I always have. And if I remember correctly…" He stepped closer to her and gave her lips a gentle kiss. " I would be honored if you would always be my best friend. I have known since the moment that I met you, that someday I would ask this of you."

"Always?" he nodded. She stepped into his arms as he hugged her softly. "Yes Albus. I would be honored to."

The end…

**Authors notes : I want to thank the people who have taken the time to review this story, it's the first one that I started here, but won't be the last. **

**I also want to thank the people at NASA for giving me the names of some of the characters in this story. Rhea Titan are names of moons of the planet Saturn. Currently the Cassini – Huygens space probe is circling the ringed planet sending back photos and information of a mysterious world that I once saw through a telescope with my best friend Sta on the back hill of the university where we both attended. If some of you made the connection before this, good for you! If you didn't- google the name Cassini / Huygens and enter the web site that has been established. I don't have anything to do with that web site, its just very cool for kids of every age. **

**Some of you may have seen the dedication to my dad, and my uncle Karl. On Nov 3, 2003 I lost my dad to lung cancer. Less than a year later his younger brother died from complications after surgery. There is an understanding that- is found, when you go through death. You can't begin to know unless you have been there yourself. And you want to blame those who may have not understood or taken the actions that would have made all of the difference in the world. Moving past this- is what gives us strength, and helps us evolve into what we were truly meant to be.**_  
_

**Love you, b****ye Daddy.**

**Taylor Grey**

**Lady Grey Castles.**


End file.
